You Said There's Tones Of Fish In The Water
by meganisaloser
Summary: AU Klaine: Kurt and Blaine are close, closer than friends, but not as close as love. FireFighter!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**So hi. I fancied writing something that wasn't WIWYM, but I will carry on writing. **

**This was an idea that I had floating around for a while but wasn't sure how to write it or whatever, so yeah...**

**I will write more to this but I'm going to finish my other fic before I start adding to this one, I thought I'd just post the first part because I'm a nice person... Also I'd be grateful if you review or whatever and let me know if you want me to continue this or whatever... So yeah...**

_**I don't own glee or any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Oh God, Blaine, _B-Blaine..._ Nhhhgggggg... I-I have a d-date in... _OH!_ An h-hour!" Kurt managed to tell the short man as he pounded in to him.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" Blaine panted as he gripped Kurt's hips tighter. "Send you a good luck card?" Blaine rhetorically asked as he watched his friend come completely undone, underneath him. This was a usual night for Kurt and Blaine. They had moved in together back in college after meeting at NYU. They had both been in the same music class and seemed to get on like a house on fire. After a drunken night of mind-blowing sex more than once, they had just seemed to jump into bed with each other whenever they felt like it and right now, Blaine felt like it.

"Oh... _OH._ Right there!" Kurt shouted as Blaine found that bundle of nerves that just drove Kurt wild when Blaine's dick brushed against it. Blaine's thrust's increased and Kurt started to thrust back. Both men were no near the edge as Kurt grabbed his throbbing hard-on and began to pump in time with Blaine's thrusts.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine thrust one last time as he came deep in Kurt's ass, causing the shorter boy to flop onto Kurt from his position above.

"You're such an asshole." Kurt let out an effortless laugh as he pushed Blaine off of him to get something to clean up with.

"Hmmm not what you were saying a minute again." Blaine smirked, receiving a light smack on his bicep from his roommate.

"What am I going to do with you Blaine Anderson?" Kurt huffed as he wiped himself off before throwing the same wash cloth Blaine's way.

"You could stay here instead of going on some crappy date with some crappy date and we can have a do-over?" Blaine raised his eyebrows at the taller boy who just rolled his eyes.

"For some reason, I think that's wishful thinking." Kurt laughed again before disappearing into the bathroom. Blaine flopped back on Kurt's bed and smiled.

He loved his friendship with Kurt, they were so open with each other and they knew exactly what the other liked. What was the point of being in a relationship when you could easily have someone like Kurt in your life? Although the pair were teased by their friends on multiple occasions about being boyfriends, they had both just brushed it off and said what they had was better than that. To be honest, Blaine had never really thought of Kurt in that sense, sure he was extremely attractive and was probably the best person ever in bed, Blaine had never gotten jealous if Kurt came home and announced that he was going on a date. Kurt had always cared for romance whereas Blaine was more of a one-night-stand kind of guy.

Blaine was still laid naked on Kurt's bed with the brown haired boy came out of the bathroom in just his boxer shorts. His hair was still wet and flopped over his forehead, there were little beads of water making their way down his slightly toned chest and Blaine couldn't help but stare as he bent over a little to pull on a clean pair of jeans.

"Don't put it on, TAKE IT OFF!" Blaine joked as Kurt threw his damp towel towards the dark haired boy.

"How about you get your naked ass off my bed and put that beast away." Kurt smirked at him through his mirror as he started to rub different products into his skin.

"I know somewhere I could put this beast." Blaine winked back at him as he got up and made his way towards the door. Kurt had to laugh at the friendship he had with Blaine. He wasn't too sure what they were, friends? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Whatever they were, he had no objections. Blaine was a good lay and he never had to worry about going out and having other guys ogling him and Blaine getting jealous because they were just friends. Although, sometimes Kurt would question how he felt towards Blaine, he would always brush it off and remind himself that Blaine was never the type to start a relationship. The date Kurt had tonight was someone he didn't plan on seeing again. This guy had been harassing him for weeks at work to go on a date but Kurt had always used the lame excuse that he wasn't feeling too well or his aunt Patrice from Idaho was coming to visit and he had to see her.

"I thought you hated this guy anyway?" Blaine shouted out from the living room.

"I do." Kurt shouted back.

"Then please, enlighten me with the parts I am missing." Blaine mocked and Kurt sighed.

"It's to get him off my back."

"Thought I was the only one allowed on your back"

"Very funny Anderson!" Kurt tried to stop the grin that spread across his face, it was weird how some unruly comment like that made Kurt laugh, if it was anyone else, they would have gotten a slap a long time ago. Kurt gave himself a once over in the mirror, making sure he looked okay, not that he wanted to impress everyone. He heard a knock on the door, followed by Blaine's voice.

"I'll get it!"

"You better have clothes on, Mr!" Kurt joked back to his roommate.

"Sadly for you, I do." Kurt heard Blaine reply as he opened the door. That was another good thing about having Blaine around. On the off chance that Kurt did have a one-night-stand, he'd use Blaine as the 'boyfriend' if he was trying to get rid of someone. Blaine was very good at turning on the water works and pretending that walking in on Kurt cheating on him was the end of his life and that he couldn't go on any longer.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard the voice of his work mate shout through his apartment.

"Be out in a sec!" The taller boy replied as he grabbed his phone and picked up his wallet, opening it and removing the condom's he kept in there. He was going to be needing them tonight. Kurt strolled out of his room and winced at the sight of Blaine sat on the couch in an old L.A Lakers jersey, that was about 4 sizes too big for him, clad in his boxers and his legs wide. His gaze was fixed on the TV, with Kurt's date stood awkwardly to the side of the room... If only Kurt could remember his name.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed, sometimes it was like living with a child. "_Blaine!"_ Kurt raised his voice after the man ignored him. Blaine snapped his head up from where he was focused on the TV.

"Yes, peasant?" Blaine said in a mock posh voice.

"I'm going now. Please don't burn the house down or start a swingers club while I'm gone. I'll see you later." Kurt smiled at the shorter boy who just waved him off. Kurt walked out the door with... What's his face following shortly behind him.

"Woah, you would have thought he was a child with the way he acted." Bloke from work laughed awkwardly. Kurt hadn't even looked at his date yet.

"Oh, he's more of a man than you think." Kurt smirked to himself as they made their way out the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to post another part of this... but since you lot like it so much, i suppose it won't hurt.**

**I read a review that this is kind of a sequel to my one-shot The Worst Things Happen At 2AM, it wasn't meant to be... but i guess it kind of is...**

**Please review because I love feedback!**

_**I do not own anything you know.**_

* * *

The temptation to use the 'I'm just going to the bathroom' and run off in the other direction was becoming a little too tempting for Kurt. Sure, someone was buying him dinner and it was in some fancy restaurant, but that didn't change the fact that watching paint dry was probably a lot more entertaining than listen to what's his face, (yes, Kurt still couldn't remember his name.) Ramble on about how his mother still reads him bed time stories... Well that wasn't what he was saying but after he mentioned still living with his mother that was all Kurt could think about. Kurt wasn't sure how many times he had to slyly slap himself round the face to stay awake but when he took the bill, Kurt couldn't have got out of his seat faster.

"You alright, Kurt?" Bloke with no name asked as he tried to keep up with Kurt's fast strides. "You seem very preoccupied."

"I'm fine... I'm just trying to get over the fact you still live with your parents..." Kurt had to suppress a laugh.

"Oh! You think that will get in the way of... You know." He winked. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the fact this fully grown man couldn't say sex. "Don't worry about that, as long as I leave the door open, mum doesn't mind if I have guys over." The man smiled at Kurt. The taller boy was pretty sure his eyebrows were now part of his hair line.

"Wow. Okay, I'm going home now." Kurt almost burst out laughing.

"But I drove us?" Nameless asked, slightly confused at Kurt's actions.

"I can walk, it's not that far from here." Kurt called back as he burst out laughing. There was no way he was going to be able to go into work on Monday and look at this guy in the same way.

Kurt pushed the door to his and Blaine's apartment open to see Blaine in the exact same position as when he left. Kurt rolled his eyes at how much of a slob Blaine was, but the truth is, he wouldn't trade him for the cleanest person in the world. No matter how frustrated Kurt got when dirty dishes were just left in the sink, or the dishwasher hadn't been emptied of clean plates, yet Blaine had began to fill it again. Or when he left empty packets around, it was one of the things Kurt wouldn't change about Blaine.

"Have you even moved since I left?" Kurt asked as he folded his arms and put all his body weight onto one leg.

"Does it look like it?" Blaine asked, not even looking away from the TV.

"I honestly feel like a have a child sometimes." Kurt huffed as he placed himself in one of the arm chairs.

"That would make you an incest paedophile." Blaine winked, finally looking over at his friend. "What's crawled up your ass?" Blaine took in the pure look of boredom on Kurt's face.

"You would not believe the date I just had." Kurt giggled as he got up, remembering the look on the guys face when Kurt walked away.

"Do tell?" Kurt explained all to his friend, making sure not to miss every little detail of this guy. This was another thing Kurt loved most about Blaine, as much as he could act like an obnoxious, hormonal teenager, there were moments when he'd just sit and listen to something that Kurt had to say. He wouldn't turn anything into a euphemism, nor would he just zone out. He always had this little sparkle in his eye when Kurt spoke to him and this tiny smile that could only be noticed if you were really concentrating on his face. It was moments like this when Kurt would question his feelings for Blaine. He wasn't really sure what it was, or what caused it but in moments like this, it took everything in him to not jump on his friends lap and just cuddle with him, not do anything sexual, but just to know that he's there.

"Well that guy sounds like a hoot!" Blaine let out an effort laugh as he stood up and stretched, causing a few of his points to pop. "I'm gonna crash; I expect to be woken up with a blow job." The shorter boy winked, casing Kurt to shake his head slightly.

"You've got your hand, use it." Kurt smirked.

"Alright sassy pants, I'll see you tomorrow. Night." Blaine walked past the armchair Kurt was sat on and squeezed his knee, making Kurt jump.

"Night." Kurt said, after the boy had already shut his bedroom door.

It was just before 6 when Kurt crept into Blaine's bedroom. Being sure he didn't wake the boy, he lightly knelt on the bed, straddling Blaine's knee's. This was going to be easy since he already knew Blaine slept nude. Kurt sat back on Blaine's knees as he took in the boy sleeping before him. He looked so sweet, so innocent, Kurt didn't realise a small smile was plastered on his face as he looked at Blaine's lips. They were full and pink. They were slightly parted, just begging to be kissed. The younger boy's hair was a mess, he'd clearly been moving around a lot in his sleep since it looked like he had crawled through a bush backwards. Kurt reached up and brushed a curl away from Blaine's forehead, causing the boy to lean into his touch. Kurt's hands travelled down Blaine's toned chest, being sure to catch his small nipples as he went. Blaine moaned slightly in his sleep as Kurt's hands disappeared below the comforter. Blaine wiggled a little as Kurt pushed it down, revelling Blaine's half hard cock. Kurt smirked; it was a satisfying feeling to know that just by simply touching him. Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's length, moving in slow long motions, getting Blaine fully hard.

"I knew Harry Styles liked cock." Blaine moaned in his sleep, Kurt couldn't hold in the laugh. Blaine was dreaming about a member of a boy band, half his age... Kurt got ahead of himself, forgetting Blaine had been asleep.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kurt laughed as he fell on top of Blaine in fits of laughter.

"Kurt... What? _Oh God!_ I did not say that... _Oh God."_ Blaine hid his blushing face.

"I had no idea." Kurt laughed as he brushed a tear from his eye.

"This does not leave this room." Blaine said sternly as he grabbed both of Kurt's hands and looked at him seriously.

"I can't promise anything..." Kurt looked back at him and tried not to laugh. Blaine groaned and threw his head back onto the pillows.

"Why are you in here anyway? It's 6:15 in the fucking morning!"

"You wanted to be woken up with a blow job, didn't you? Plus I have work in an hour, so let's make this quick." Kurt cocked his eyebrow, causing Blaine to moan again.

"Put your mouth to good use then." Blaine said as almost a growl.

"As you wish." Kurt winked as he wasted no time in placing a kiss to the head of his friends cock. He gently took the tip into his mouth and started sucking slightly. Blaine had his eyes tightly shut and was trying his best not to thrash his hips up into Kurt's face. The older boy used the hand holding the base to rub the bottom half of Blaine's length while he suck his mouth around the top half.

"Your mouth is fucking _magic_!" Blaine moaned as he looked down at Kurt. Just the sight of Kurt with his lips wrapped tightly around his was enough to make his come. With that in mind, Blaine threw his head back again, as Kurt continued to suck him. Blaine's hands managed to find Kurt's hair and grip on, after a few protests from Kurt, he gave in and allowed Blaine to fist his hair. Kurt relaxed his throat, managing to sink all around the younger boy, making him shout Kurt's name. Blaine was now thrusting himself into Kurt's mouth, knowing he could take it and Kurt did, every last centimetre or his throbbing erection. Kurt used his tongue to swirl around the tip, he could feel Blaine getting close. With the little moans Blaine was giving him, he knew he wouldn't last long.

"K-Kurt... C-close." Was all Blaine managed as Kurt's free hand began to massage his balls. That was all the younger boy needed before he was shooting deep into Kurt's mouth. Kurt continued to suck him dry before Blaine whimpered, telling him he was now over sensitive.

"Happy?" Kurt wanted to know as he sat back on Blaine's lower legs.

"Very." Blaine gave Kurt a dopey smile.

"Good." Kurt reached up and placed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I have to get to work, make sure you change your bed sheets." Kurt laughed as he looked into Blaine's mirror and tried to sort his hair out.

"Why? We're just going to mess them up again." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"Just do it." Kurt huffed as he walked out of Blaine's room, hearing the boy wolf whistle as he had his back to Blaine, he grabbed his bag and was out the door, with enough time to grab a coffee before having to deal with what's his face and his mummy issues.


	3. Chapter 3

**Evening** **all... Or morning or whatever time it is for you... I don't know.**

**This story is literally writing itself which is awesome and It's so nice to see all the feedback, I always love reading it!**

**I had to whack Santana in there... I love Kurtana friendship... might just be me, any who.**

**Please let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas, they're always welcome!**

**_I own nothing but a dirty mind._**

* * *

"Hey Hummel, nice blow job hair." Was the greeting Kurt got from his lovely work mate, Santana Lopez.

"Leave it." Kurt huffed as he walked past her, and made a B-line for the coffee machine placed next to Santana's desk to try and sort his hair out.

"If you're going to deep throat Anderson before you come in here, I suggest you tell him to keep his hands to himself." Santana smirked and Kurt shot her his best bitch-glare.

"Hey Tana, Kurt." Bloke that Kurt can't remember his name announced as Kurt stood up straight. "What were you guys talking out?" He smiled, not taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Hummel's blow job skills."

"Nothing Important." Kurt said through gritted teeth. He loved Santana to pieces but sometimes, she was just too much.

"Well... That's pleasant. I got you guys your coffee!" He said, handing the pair over two Starbucks cups.

"Thanks Reece." Santana smiled, taking her cinnamon latte.

"Reece!" Kurt exclaimed, Santana and Reece both looked around at the younger boy. "I mean... Erm, Thanks." Kurt smiled awkwardly as Reece walked away.

"What was that?" Santana laughed as she went back to typing on her keyboard.

"Well he took me out last night... And I had no idea what his name was." Kurt mumbled, hoping the Latin girl wouldn't hear, sadly she did and blurt out laughing.

"You're kidding right?" She wiped away a tear from her eye.

"No! Look it was the most boring date I've ever been on. Stop laughing." HE once again, shot Santana a bitch stare.

"Why? Too busy thinking about Curly doing you over a table?" She leaned back in her chair and cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"No... Just..." Kurt sighed, he wasn't too sure why he didn't have an answer for that. He wasn't thinking about Blaine, Blaine hardly crossed his mind the whole night, but now that she had mention Blaine bending him over...

"Kurt? KURT? Oh you weren't... Oh god!" She waved her hand at him in disgust.

"No, no. San- Oh god!" Kurt moaned and placed his hands over his face, trust Santana to come out with something like that. But the thought came back to Kurt... Blaine stood behind him, while he was leaning over his desk. Blaine teasing him, making him beg for it... He had to cross his legs, just the thought of Blaine was making him extremely turned on and now really was not the time...

"So you're honestly telling me that Blaine didn't cross your mind once the whole evening... Not even once?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow at the older boy.

"He- No, no. Of course not." Kurt sighed, Santana really wasn't convinced.

"Why don't you two just date already? I mean, you basically are." She went back to doing her work. Clearly Kurt wasn't going to get out of this as easily as he wanted to.

"We're not... I don't know... I guess we're just not interested in each other like that." Kurt shrugged. He was telling the truth. Sure, Blaine was very attractive and was clearly attracted to Kurt but he'd never looked at Blaine like that. The boy never really seemed like the kind of guy to take you out to dinner before getting you into bed and that wasn't what Kurt wanted. He wanted a relationship, someone he could have fun with and nothing too serious.

"You live together... And have sex, that's like a perfect relationship."

"We're not in a relationship." Kurt snapped and Santana backed off a little.

"Who're you trying to convince there Hummel... Me? Or yourself?" She smirked again. He really did hate her sometimes but that's what made him love her at the same time.

"If I have to listen to Santana describe her one night stands to me again, I think I may just kick myself in the face." Kurt sighed as he hung his jacket up on one of the hooks near the door. He looked to the sofa where Blaine had his guitar on his lap and was scribbling something down.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Blaine smiled sweetly at him but Kurt was too busy rambling on about Santana.

"I mean, I know we're friends and all but I don't describe my sex life with her." Kurt huffed and plonked himself down on one of the arm chairs and looked at Blaine.

"Well, you can tell her that she's always welcome to watch and join in if she's feeling adventurous." Blaine winked towards his friend.

"You're not my sex life Blaine." Kurt laughed slightly.

"Oh yeah? Name me the last person that you fucked that wasn't me?" Blaine had this little half smile on his face, the one that he always used when he knew he was right.

"That er... What's his face..." Kurt tried to think but to be honest, he hadn't slept with anyone apart from Blaine in a very long time, which made his mind travel back to what Santana told him about them basically being in a relationship.

"Still waiting for a valid answer, honey." Blaine smirked as he continued to write random scribbles down.

"Fine, alright! You win." Kurt sighed as he kicked off his shoes so he could bring knees up to his chest. Blaine looked over at him and sighed, placing his guitar down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Come here." Blaine smiled sweetly as he lent back on the sofa, with one arm around the back of it.

"What?" Kurt looked at him, slightly shocked.

"Get your butt over here, you're tense." Blaine's smile didn't fault. Kurt got up from where he was sat and placed himself next to Blaine, not wanting to get too close; which was weird for him. But Blaine had different idea's, he pulled the boy closer to him and placed an arm around his shoulders, while Kurt got more comfortable and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kept squeezing Kurt's shoulder, making him relax into the shorter boy's touch. Kurt brought his knees up to his chest again and closed his eyes. He felt relaxed for the first time in a while, like nothing else was relevant. "You'll find someone, Kurt." Blaine said into his hair. Kurt turned a little in the other boys arms, so his head was on his chest and his legs were in his lap, he right hand across his stomach.

"It's weird being this close to you with clothes on..." Kurt couldn't help but blurt out. He could feel Blaine's laugh under his hand.

"You could always take your clothes off, I won't protest." Blaine replied, earning a smack on the stomach from Kurt.

"Sometimes I'm pretty sure you think with your penis." Kurt let out an effortless laugh.

"Only for you." Blaine whispered as he placed a small kiss to Kurt's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update, I have 4 days off this whole half term and they're just filled with course work (boo) I'm trying my best here!**

**Please let me know what you think:)**

_**I own nothing, shout out to my main man Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

The next few weeks past by pretty much the same as every other week. Kurt would come home from work, tired and stressed out; sometimes Blaine was there, other times he wasn't. On the times that Blaine was there, it usually resorted in some form of sexual contact. Kurt would wake up the next morning, sometimes in his own bed with Blaine curled up next to him, other times he'd be in Blaine's bed but half the time Blaine would be up, dressed and gone by the time Kurt would wake. Blaine had started doing little gestures that Kurt couldn't quite get his head around. He'd always leave a cup of coffee waiting for him, always at the right temperature for him to drink, he started clearing the house up a little more, not that Kurt minded the occasional empty snack packet left laying around, or the empty glasses left on the side, above the dishwasher. But all that had suddenly stopped, which confused Kurt even more.

It was a cold Thursday morning of December 3rd when things started to get even weirder. The pair hadn't seen too much of each other lately, but the night before they had gotten a takeout and laughed till the early hours of the morning while watching half of the home alone films. That wasn't the weird part of it all; the weird part was that Kurt had woken up, in Blaine's bed... Fully clothed and Blaine's chest pressed to his back. The curly-haired man's right arm flopped over Kurt's waist and their fingers laced together. For the first time in a while, Kurt woke simultaneously happy; not that Kurt wasn't usually this happy, it was just something about waking up in someone's arms, with clothes on and not having that usual sticky feeling of dried sweat and come on him made him sigh happily and snuggle into Blaine's embrace. Then it hit him, it was Blaine. Kurt shot up straight faster than you could tell him you told his so. Kurt glanced at the clock on the night stand closest to Blaine. 5:52 flashed back at him. He might as well get up, it'd be weirder if Blaine realised that they were cuddling. Kurt tried to peel Blaine's arm off of his side but the man's grip only got tighter.

"Just 5 more minutes, Kurt." Blaine mumbled as he tried to pull Kurt down more. Kurt stayed where he was in shock. Was Blaine asleep? Did Blaine _actually_ want to cuddle with him?

"I have to get to work." Kurt giggled slightly, but that seemed to work. Blaine dropped his grip and latched on the pillow Kurt had been sleeping on.

"Fine, this is my new Kurt. He's better than you." Blaine said, snuggling down with the pillow and the only thing Kurt could think about was how adorable Blaine looked.

"I'm only a little jealous." Kurt smirked as he walked towards his own bedroom to shower and get himself ready. Once he was out the shower, he checked his phone, which he'd obviously left in his room last night. The screen lit up to see 6 texts from Santana. "Shit." Kurt told himself as he read them.

**(6:32PM) From: Santana- Up for getting your drink on tonight?**

**(6:44PM) From: Santana- Kurt?**

**(6:49PM) From: Santana- Oh, let me guess; you're currently getting my dick wet, I'm sorry.**

**(7:04PM) From Santana: You're not still at it are you? Blaine never really came across as a long laster...**

**(7:21PM) From: Santana: Seriously, Kurt. How many rounds are you on now?**

**(7:38PM) From Santana: We're having a serious conversation tomorrow, mister.**

For some reason, Kurt was hoping the ground would just open up and swallow him whole but the likely hood of that happening was very low. Once Kurt was dressed and ready for his day of interrogation, he walked out of his room and towards the kitchen where Blaine was sat reading the paper. Kurt wasn't too sure what he should say or do, he didn't want things to be awkward but he could feel the tension in kitchen rising, until Blaine spoke.

"Morning, gorgeous." Blaine gave him his usual greeting with his eyes still glued to the sports section of the paper.

"Morning." Kurt mumbled in reply as he saw his usual cup of coffee waiting for him. "You're up early." Kurt tried to make small talk; apparently Blaine wasn't finding this as awkward as Kurt was.

"Well my new cuddle buddy wasn't as good as my last one." Blaine beamed at Kurt over the top of his paper causing the older boy to blush a little. "Anyway, while you were in the shower, I got a call from that record label. You remember, the one I sent my demo's to?" Blaine asked and Kurt had to think, that was a little while ago.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"Well, they want me to do a tester tonight at some mixer they're throwing and I was wondering..." Blaine suddenly looked away, as if he was getting nervous. "I-if you'd like t-to be my d-date?" Blaine stuttered, it wasn't like Blaine to get like this over Kurt joining him at fancy outings; they did it all the time.

"I'm sorry honey, I have that work party tonight. You know I'd cancel if I could." Kurt sighed.

"Hey, no. Don't worry Kurt." Blaine smiled as he got up and folder the paper over, placing it on the counter." I go sort some things out, I'll see you later, I guess." Blaine offered a sad smile before he did something that neither realised the intimacy of till Blaine was out the door. He placed a soft peck to Kurt's lips. Once Blaine was out the door, he paused with his hand still on the door and frowned, then he realised what had just happened and his eyes widened.

"There's our all nighter!" Santana shouted as Kurt strolled through the door of their office.

"We didn't- Seriously, Satan- Just shut up." Kurt sighed as he plonked himself down on his desk chair.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is Blaine getting boring?" Santana pouted and tilted her head.

"No, no. God, no. It's just... I mean, we didn't... We didn't have sex last night." Kurt told her.

"Bullshit."

"No, honestly! We stayed up watching home alone... Then we... W-we slept together, but not like sex... Just us." Kurt smiled at the memory of being wrapped up in Blaine's arms.

"Oh like... You had clothes on?" She eyes him carefully and Kurt just nodded. "Then I don't really care."

"Santana!" Kurt squeaked.

"I'm kidding, really. Only slightly." She smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, we've been so domestic lately... He makes me coffee in the mornings, he's started clearing his mess up, he got nervous when asked me to be his plus one to this mixer he's been invited to and this is the weirdest apart, this morning when he left, he kissed me... But not like our usual kisses... Just like a little peck on the lips." Kurt sighed as he put his chin in his hand. Santana was silent for a little while before she made a whipping noise. "What was that?" Kurt frowned.

"He's whipped, Hummel."

"Excuse me?"

"It's pretty obvious... You've got him whipped." The Latin smirked.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how your brain works."

Blaine's head was on fire all day. What the hell was he thinking, kissing Kurt like that? But that's the thing... He wasn't thinking. It just felt right at the time. They'd had a conversation, that if a stranger walked in on, they would have thought they were an old married or something. But the thing was, Blaine didn't regret it, not at all. All he could think about was what Kurt thought of it, whether he was now going to be expect a kiss every morning. Blaine knew very well that Kurt wanted a relationship; he knew that Kurt was very much the romantic type and something had clicked in Blaine a few weeks ago, he wanted to impress Kurt. Even though he didn't want to settle down just yet, he was only 23, getting into a serious relationship came after making a name for himself. But Kurt was different, he was doing things for Kurt that he didn't even realise he was doing, he started to clear his things up since he knew how much Kurt loved the apartment clean. If he was up before Kurt, he'd always make sure there was coffee waiting for him, since he knew how grumpy the older boy got if he didn't have his morning coffee. Then came the nervousness, he wasn't sure why but Blaine was starting to get extremely nervous when asking Kurt things, especially to go places with him. This wasn't right, but there was nothing Blaine could do to stop himself from doing said things.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was half way through writing this when I realised that there wasn't much of a plot to it, and I needed something more drastic to go by, other than just the friends with benefits thing, then after reading an amazing fic I went with firefighter!blaine and now I will actually be able to plot it better! Yaaaaaay!**

**I can I just say how grateful I am to everyone for reading and giving me feedback, it means the world and I do read all the reviews, though I don't reply, I read them all!**

_**I own nothing apart from a very draining job and no motivation to go back to college tomorrow.**_

**Megan out, bitches.**

* * *

"Blaine, seriously... Santana i-is waiting f-for me... Outside." Kurt managed to stutter out with Blaine's lips attached to his neck.

"Stop me then." Blaine breathed against the mark he'd just nibbled into Kurt's skin. Kurt said nothing but yanked at Blaine's curls, making their mouths meet. It was a frantic kiss, hot, wet and too much teeth and tongue. Blaine rubbed his erection against Kurt's thigh, causing the older boy to whimper into Blaine's mouth. That was the moment Santana chose to call.

"Now I really need to go."

"Fucking cock block." Blaine mumbled, not taking his mouth from any part of his friend's skin.

"Blaine."

"So you're just going to leave me here, hard as a rock?"

"You have a hand, don't you?"

"_Kuuuurrrrttt!_" Blaine moaned and threw his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"You know how Santana gets, plus you have somewhere to be too!" Kurt just about managed to peel himself away from Blaine's body, as reluctant as he was to do so.

"Fine, fine. But you owe me at least 5 blow jobs for this." Blaine sighed, placing his hands on Kurt's hips to pull him in for one last kiss. This wasn't like the other kisses they had shared this evening, this one was slower and oozing with passion. It was careful and contained, now Kurt really didn't want to pull away.

"I'll see you later." Kurt giggled as kissed his friends cheek before turning to walk away, earning a slap on the ass from Blaine.

* * *

"Jesus, Hummel. You fucking stink of sex." Santana gave the man a disapproving look.

"I'm surprised you even remember what that smells like."

"_Meow, _lady face. Maybe you should go back in there and get Anderson to tame you." Santana chuckled, but clearly there was still much of Kurt's bloody rushing south of the equator so he turned around to enter the apartment again, only to be stopped by 2 very well manicured hands. "I was kidding. Come on, we have that shitty staff whatever-it's-called to be at." She huffed and with that, they were on their way. However, Blaine's night; was a different story.

He didn't go to his mixer, although he could have changed his life. He didn't go out at all. Once he had heard the click of the door, telling him Kurt had left and he was now alone, he slumped down the door of Kurt's bedroom, hugged his knees in tight and just sat there for a little while. He wasn't too sure if his brain was functioning properly, maybe because not even 5 minutes ago, he'd had the most genuine, gorgeous guy all over him. Now, he was a screwed up ball of emotions waiting to just explode. Blaine wasn't sure if it was the pure want of Kurt taking over him or the fact that he had no way to pass his time anymore, sure, occasionally singing in random clubs was great, the money was easy and the tips were generous but it wasn't about the money right now, it was about the fact that he was in desperate need of something to take his mind of Kurt.

* * *

"Look at that guy, what a snotty bastard."

"Santana, that's our boss."

"Who does he think he is? Walking around like he's got fucking diamond stuck up his ass."

"Probably because he's the boss of our company and he's rich enough to stick a diamond up his ass."

"People like him make me sick. Thinks he's better than us just because he's the boss or whatever."

"Okay, you need to stop drinking now." Kurt told his friend as he tried to ease the glass out of her hand.

"D'you think he'd sleep with me?"

"Why don't you ask his wife?" Kurt laughed as he tried to get her to stand straight. That was the only problem with Santana, alcohol and work parties. She never knew her limits and it was always Kurt baby sitter her afterwards.

"Serious Kurt, stop feeling me up. I thought you were gay?" She slurred as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Oh, believe me honey, I'm very much gay. And after seeing you like this? I couldn't be gayer." He laughed as she managed to flop down onto one of the bar stools.

"D'you know who else is gay?" She asked.

"If you say Blaine, I'm going to-"

"No, no. Him." She pointed to some very well dressed brunette who looked away shyly once Santana had pointed him out.

"And what makes you think he's gay?" Kurt wanted to know.

"The fact that he won't stop checking out your very well sculpted ass." Kurt rolled his eyes at this, he knew what was coming next. "Don't call him over."

"Why not? He's cute." Kurt told her.

"Because, you can't cheat on baby pants."

"Blaine and I aren't-"

"Don't give me that Hummel!" She said louder than Kurt wanted her to. He gestured with his hands for her to keep her voice down. "You two are like made for each other."

"I'm going to walk away from you now."

"I'm going to chuck up all this alcohol."

The night went on in pretty much the same manner. Santana would constantly address how she felt about Kurt and Blaine as a couple and Kurt would constantly brush it off. Santana was probably the drunkest he had ever seen her and wasn't too surprised when she was kicked out for being 'drunk and disorderly', just like the last 4 staff parties, which meant Kurt was left to walk the streets of New York, at 2 in the morning, alone. As much as Kurt loved living in New York, that was the one thing he hated the most, having to walk in the dark, on his own. He's seen how many people got mugged when they're on their own and right now, he just needed someone and that someone seemed to always be Blaine. He pulled out his phone and dialled the younger boys number, it was a big shot since Blaine was either asleep or still had his mixer.

"Hey, Kurt." The man's voice didn't sound sleep filled, nor did he sound drunk.

"Hey, I know it's kinda late but, erm... Santana got kicked out again... I was wondering if you could..."

"Of course I'll walk you home."

* * *

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

"You're my friend, I know how you feel about the dark, of course I did." Blaine let a little laugh slip as the pair walked side by side. A respectable distance in-between.

"Yes, I know that but... You, you've had a long night I take it?" Kurt looked at Blaine, who was facing the floor, one of the sheer signs that Kurt knew he wasn't telling him something. "Blaine?"

"I didn't go."

"What!?"

"I didn't go to that stupid mixer thing." Blaine sighed and stopped, looking anywhere but Kurt's face.

"It wasn't stupid and you know that, you could have gotten a recording contract out of it!" Kurt stopped as well, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I don't- I mean... I love music... But maybe, I don't know, maybe I should do something else?" Blaine shrugged as he looked at Kurt, finally. Watching the light from a nearby street light bounce off his face, making him look even more beautiful. Kurt folded his arms across himself and scrunched his shoulders up. "Are you cold?"

"Don't change the subject Blaine. What are you going to do now?" Blaine ignored him, before shrugging off his denim jacket. "Blaine? What are you-"

"Just put it on." The younger boy sighed and Kurt gave him and look. "I don't care if it doesn't go with your outfit." Kurt smiled slightly before tugging Blaine's jacket on, it fit just right since it was a little big on Blaine.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kurt whispered as they fell into synchronised steps, Blaine throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt interlocking their fingers.

"You remember when you were young and all the little boys said they wanted to be a fireman?"

"I actually said I wanted to be a Tony award winner, but yes? What's your point?

"It's crazy... I mean, I've always thought about it..." Blaine tripped on his words but Kurt seemed to understand, he sighed heavily not really wanting to believe where Blaine was going with this.

"Can we talking about this in the morning?"


	6. Chapter 6

**You'll have to excuse the weird updates, It's literally just going to be when I have time, which maybe in a few days or in a few weeks, I'll try to stick to once a week but no promises!**

**Can I just say how cool it is that so many people are reading this? That's awesome so thank you all!**

**I've also been trying to make the chapters longer but I seem to finish and chapter, thinking I've written loads and it's like 1,500 so... sorry about that...**

_**I own nothing but a lot of impatience for darren's announcement which I really hope is his pregnancy with chris **_

* * *

"Blaine." Kurt said for probably the 4th time in the last 10 minutes but Blaine seemed to have found something more interesting to read on the cereal box. Kurt gave an audible sigh and stomped his way over to Blaine, snatching the box out of his hand and slamming it on the table.

"I was reading that?" Blaine looked at the older boy in surprise.

"No you weren't." Kurt snapped back. Blaine didn't reply, he knew what was coming next, he just really didn't want to talk about this now, but if he didn't talk about it now, when would he ever talk about it? "Can we please stop beating around the bush here?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine mumbled.

"Well I do."

"Fine, Fine. What do you want me to say?" Blaine snapped and Kurt raised his eyebrows. This was probably the second time in all of their time that Blaine had snapped at him, this first was when they were having a stupid argument about nothing, they were both tired and needed someone to nag at, and unfortunately Kurt's filter had disappeared and he used the spoilt brat card and that always drove Blaine the wrong way around the bend.

"I want you to tell me what the hell you were thinking to just randomly come out with something like that?" Kurt put all his weight on one leg and crossed his arms over his body.

"It's what I want to do, I thought as friends we were supposed to support each other?" Blaine looked up at Kurt from where he was sat at the kitchen table; his eyes were filled with something Kurt couldn't quite place. Trying to read Blaine sometimes was like trying to read a book in mirror language.

"I-I do... Blaine, God, don't _ever_ think I don't support you... It's just; that, being a fire fighter is one well of an ask. I mean you have to go through all that training and God forbid you..." Kurt trailed off, he could think about losing Blaine. He could feel tears bubbling at the back of his eyes, the lump in his throat. He looked away from the younger boy but instantly looked back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking... But I-I just... I've spent all my life just, just taking and taking, you know? I want to give back... I mean what's the point of being alive if don't at least try to do something remarkable?" Blaine looked at Kurt with his eyes wide and bright, like a young child a Christmas.

"You know I can't stop you?" Kurt whispered as he looked down at his hands. "I can tell you how crazy you're being... A-and If you die, I'll probably get 'I told you so' engraved on your grave." Kurt couldn't help but giggle at his own comment.

"You're impossible." Blaine sighed out a laugh and pulled his friend in for a hug. Truth was, he was just as worried as Kurt was. He knew what he was getting himself in for but right now, he needed this. All he'd ever known was how to take from people, sure he was as kind hearted as he could be towards others but that didn't seem to be enough, whatever it took to make someone, anyone proud of him. He'd take that.

* * *

Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd had over 10 hours sleep. He'd just finished his training and was now a qualified fire fighter, which made him so proud of himself, he couldn't wait for Kurt to get home from his stupid date so he could tell him. Blaine frowned at the thought. Kurt had a date. He should tell his mother first, maybe even his dad. Even Cooper should have been higher up the list than Kurt. Blaine sighed and rolled onto his side, staring blankly out the window. He couldn't blame Kurt for getting on with his life, Blaine hadn't seen him properly in over 4 months. They'd shared small smiles and hugs every now and then but Blaine was just too tired for sex or any form of other physical contact which really pissed him off. Kurt was slowly slipping through his fingers and apparently, this was Kurt's 5th date with 'Andrew.' Some guy he'd met on a night out and was "too charming to let go of." Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about that, he was too tired to feel emotions.

Kurt tip-toed in around mid-night, thinking he was going to wake Blaine, but in fact, Blaine had set up camp on the sofa with a tub of ice cream and a bunch on blankets, eyes fixated on some film. Either Blaine was ignoring him or he genuinely hadn't heard him come in.

"You're back." Was all Kurt said, Blaine turned to flash him a smile before looking back towards his film.

"How was your date with that guy?" Blaine asked, trying not to be childish about the situation.

"It was great... He's just so... Everything, y'know?" Kurt sighed as he lifted Blaine's feet up so he could sit and rest Blaine's feet on his lap.

"That's lovely." Blaine tried to suppress the sarcasm. Kurt was either rolling his eyes or frowning right now, Blaine wasn't sure since he wasn't looking.

"So when do you start properly?" Kurt tried to make small talk.

"Monday... I was thinking of having a whole weekend with my best friend, but he's replaced me." Blaine pouted.

"I have not replaced you!" Kurt slapped his ankles, jokingly.

"So how's he between the sheets?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

"I-I er..." Kurt turned away from the younger boy, blushing.

"Kurt! You haven't sealed the deal with him?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up as he sat up and Kurt still wouldn't look at him.

"H-he's... This is so awkward... Please can we talk about something else?"

"No, no. You are telling me Mr Hummel!" Blaine giggled as he pinned Kurt down and sat on his thighs, holding his hands above his head.

"He... H-he's.." Kurt couldn't seem to get the words out, stuttering and looking away.

"He's what? A leper? Got lady parts?" Blaine questioned him, getting a quizzed look from his friend.

"Lady part's? Really Blaine? How old are you?" Kurt frowned.

"Stop trying to change this around! Tell me what's so wrong with Mr Perfect?" Blaine relaxed his grin on Kurt's wrists as he watched his friend tense up again.

"He's a virgin." Kurt mumbled.

"What?!" Blaine jumped up a little on the older boys lap.

"Alright Blaine, get off me now." Blaine tried to push the younger boy off him who now seemed to be acting like an excited puppy.

"No way? How old is he?" Blaine was trying not to laugh. Just when he thought he had some competition.

"Blaine, can we just leave it... He wants to take it slow." Kurt sighed as he managed to shake Blaine off of him and straightened himself up, sitting back on the couch.

"I give it 2 more dates before you get so sexually frustrated that you jump the poor boy." Blaine smiled, also sitting back on the sofa.

"You're unbelievable." Kurt shook his head. He knew Blaine was right but he couldn't let him knew that. Truth was he needed someone else to help take his mind of the pure worry and fear he was feeling about Blaine. Just the thought of Blaine not coming home one night and getting that knock on the door to tell him that he didn't make it was heart ripping. But he couldn't think like that, he had to at least try and be positive, not only for his minds sake but for Blaine's sake too. He wasn't so much as using this Andrew guy, he had feelings for him. There was clearly something there but just not as strong as what was there for Blaine.

* * *

The atmosphere that met Blaine when he walked into the station on his first shift was not the atmosphere he was expecting at all. All the guys seemed to be laughing and joking whilst they cleaned the place up, from washing the trucks to polishing boots. Blaine was brought of his stare from a dark skinned guy, wearing a 'FDNY' T-shirt and navy blue fire pants.

"You're Blaine Anderson, right?" The guy smiled at him with an out stretched hand

"Uh yeah, that's me." Blaine smiled nervously while taking the guys hand.

"Nice to meet you newbie, I'm David." The guy beamed at him. "This Is Wes," He pointed to an Asian guy washing the truck over. "That's Thad," He waved over to another guy who was extremely bulky with wavy brown hair. "And that one's Puckerman." He lastly pointed to a guy with a Mohawk.

"It's nice to meet you all." Blaine replied nervously.

"Ay, don't be nervous Newbie, we were all your size when we were 10." Puckerman clasped Blaine's shoulder, making the shorted boy wince. Blaine's eyebrows rose as he looked over to David.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous that you're average height as he's never had that trait." David laughed, causing Puckerman to throw one of the wet sponges David's way. "That's one thing you'll have to get used to." Blaine smiled as he looked from one to the other. It was strange how he had fit right in with them and he's only been there a few minutes. That's something he wasn't used to, something he'll probably never be used to in New York, just really how excepting everyone seemed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, okay. Sorry for not updating in god knows how long but I've been super busy... Who would of thought working is KFC would be so bloody time consuming! **

**Anyway... I've had an emotional week... First Darren only touring in America and then JLS splitting:((((I'm guessing a lot of people don't know who they are but I'll give you a heads up: They. Are. My. World.)**

**Yeah... You'll have to excuse the updates, since people tell me my parts a too short, I'm going to take longer to write them so they're longer...**

**ANNNDDD don't panic... The part you;ve all been waiting for is next... Legs tight my beautiful Klainers!**

_**I own nothing but a broke fangirl heart.**_

* * *

2 weeks had gone by and Blaine felt like he had known the guys his whole life. Although he was still classed as the 'newbie,' he still felt strangely closer to them than he did some of his other friends. His work hours where now pretty hectic, having to work long hours only going on a few hours sleep a night. Sometimes he didn't even get to sleep at night, it was whenever he could find a spare hour or two to hide away and catch up on rest. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt as much as he had wanted to, not that Kurt was too fussed since he had his new boy toy to keep him entertained. Just the thought of some other guy making Kurt happy, getting to know him inside out made Blaine's stomach turn with jealousy. But he couldn't think about Kurt like that anymore, clearly Kurt only wanted Blaine to get laid while he was looking for something serious, but that was fine, Blaine would rather be the bit on the side, so to speak; than be nothing at all.

* * *

It had just hit one on a cold November day when Blaine had managed to snag an hour to himself for some lunch and just to relax A few thoughts of how he could spend his time crossed his mind but the only thing he wanted to do was see Kurt but the only problem with seeing Kurt was being told about his new boyfriend. Blaine weighed out his options and before he even knew what he was doing, he had text Kurt.

**(13:04PM) From: Blaine- You free to grab some lunch? On Me.**

**(13:07PM) From: Kurt- I'll be at the station in 10. J**

**(13:08PM) From: Blaine- J**

Blaine smiled to himself, just being around Kurt was enough to brighten his day, to make him feel so much better and with the long days he had been having, it was really what he needed right now. True to his word, Kurt arrived at the fire station at gone quarter past one.

"Hey, you." Blaine beamed at his friend as he pulled him in for a friendly hug, drinking all of him in and feeling at home with the familiar scent of vanilla and something else that he knew now as just _Kurt_.

"Are you sure is okay for me to be here?" Kurt asked nervously. "I mean, I don't want to be in the way if you know..." Kurt looked around at the bits and pieces placed around the station, from the row of black steel capped boots, to the photo's of what seemed to be previous fire chiefs.

"None of that." Blaine told him. "You're never intruding." Blaine smiled sweetly at him and Kurt returned it. Blaine reached for his friends hand, taking him by surprise a little. "Come on, it's been far too long since we had a serious conversation." Blaine didn't look at Kurt when he said that.

"Blaine, you and I both know anytime we try to have a serious chat, we end up having sex." A blush began to creep onto Kurt's cheeks at the thought of Blaine all hot and flustered under him.

"I have no interjections with that." Blaine sent him a flirty wink.

"Blaine." Kurt stopped suddenly as they reached a small dining table in the staff room, away from the mess that was the garage, where all the trucks and equipment was kept. "You know we can't do whatever... _That _was anymore." Kurt sighed and if Blaine was pretty sure, he swear he could see a glimmer of disappointment in Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine waved him off. "So, how is... What's his name?" Blaine pulled a face as he sat down, opposite Kurt.

"Andrew."

"Yeah, that guy." Blaine sighed. "How're things?"

"Good, I guess... I mean, he's super sweet and... I guess he's just not the one, y'know?"

"Or he's just not me?" Blaine winked again, causing Kurt to giggle. _Fucking giggle._

"I'll let you think that." Kurt flirted right back. This is what Blaine missed most, sure the sex came closely behind but he missed how easy it was for him and Kurt to just fall into easy conversation about anything and everything. A comfortable silence fell between the pair. Blaine looked down at his lunch, he'd much have gone out somewhere with Kurt but since he was still on call, he had to be around, just in case he was needed. Kurt started to push his salad around with his plastic folk before he looked back up to Blaine with worried eyes. "You're still alive, I see?" Kurt almost whispered and Blaine exhaled a deep breath.

"I didn't invite you here so you could give me a hard time." Blaine pushed his lips together and looked back down to his food, not making eye contact with Kurt.

"I didn't- I mean, I don't want to give you a hard time or anything, Blaine... I just... Aren't you worried?" Kurt looked awkwardly at Wes as he walked in to put a mug in the dishwasher. Blaine smiled a friendly smile at the taller boy as he walked out before turning back to Kurt.

"I don't have time to worry."

"I worry." Kurt told him and Blaine's eyebrows rose. "You've only been doing this for a short time and I just... I don't want to lose my best friend, Blaine." Kurt took one of Blaine's hands that was resting on the table in both his hands and began to rub a thumb over his knuckles. Blaine hesitated for a short second before he took his hand back.

"I can't be bothered with your pessimism right now, Kurt." Blaine stood up and Kurt looked up at him, he looked so young from where Blaine was looking down at him. "I think you should leave." Blaine whispered.

"Whatever Blaine, if you're just going to be childish about this, fine. But one day, you and I are going to have a serious talk about this, whether you're laying in a hospital bed or not, it's going to happen." Kurt tried to keep his temper but it was always hard when Blaine acted like this. Kurt stood from where he was sat at one of the dining chairs and gave Blaine one last worried glance before he turned and walked out the door, just as Wes walked in. The reality of it was that Kurt was right, what was Blaine thinking? Kurt was always right.

"Trouble in paradise?" The older man asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Blaine sighed and flopped to where he had been sat before. "I just don't what to do... I-I mean, I am worried, of course I am! But... Kurt he just... He seems to be making a mountain out of a mole hill." Wes laughed at the younger boys reference before sitting where Kurt was once sat.

"He's just worried about you Blaine, my girlfriend's almost as worried as Kurt." Wes laughed to himself, gaining a cautious glance from Blaine.

"Kurt's not my..."

"Save it Blaine, I don't want to hear that." Wes waved him off. "I've seen the way that boy looks at you and, well..."

"He's dating someone." Blaine cut his friend off.

"Tell me something, Blaine?" Wes asked the younger boy who hummed a reply. "When you buy new clothes, do you refuse to buy something, just because someone else is looking at it?"

"Well... No... But this is different, Wes!" Blaine's hands flew to his curls and he dragged them through effortlessly. "Kurt's not a piece of clothing, his my best friend. I want him to be happy... But if that's not with me..." Blaine didn't want to look at the other man right now, he felt so weak.

"So what, you'd rather someone else had him because you never said anything and be miserable?" Wes asked, seriously.

"Sometimes, Wes; to make the people you love happy, you have to make yourself miserable and even if I was never the reason for Kurt's smile, just knowing that he's happy is enough for me." Blaine started to get a little groggy about this, he couldn't understand why Wes was making this such a big deal.

"I get that, I really do. I just think that Kurt's right, I mean in a job like this... You never know how long you've got left." Wes stood up but still kept eye contact with Blaine. "Just consider it, Blaine. Even if you do nothing about it. Just think." Wes told him before walking away, leaving Blaine to ponder on the older man's words. Of course Kurt was going to be worried for his safety. His family were worried and so were his other friends but that didn't change the fact that Kurt's paranoia was sticking out the most and it was starting to annoy him, sure fire's a deadly thing but he knew what he was doing, he was train to fight them for crying out loud. Just as Blaine thought he was coming to a conclusion, he was bought to a sudden stop but the horrible ringing of the warming bell, signalling they had 10 seconds to be on that truck and heading out to the fire.

* * *

"The second 'FDNY' team was dispatched only moments ago and have just arrived on at the scene to help the first team tackle the blaze." The News man said, catching Kurt's attention from the where he was washing up in the kitchen. "I've just been informed that there are currently 7 fire fighters trying to tackle the fire from the inside around 15 trying to stop it from spreading from the outside."

"Wow, I don't care how much guys turn me off, the fact that Frodo is fighting that thing is really getting my wheels turning." Santana said from the couch as she began to fan herself.

"Santana! He's risking his life! Now is really not the time to think about your lady parts." Kurt pulled a face at his friends as he watched the TV. The was looking really out of control but Kurt didn't want to think about that, not now, He couldn't, Blaine knew what he was doing, he was a professional, he was with loads of professionals, he was going to be fine.

"Oh don't tell me you've never popped a heard one thinking about that?" She turned and looked at Kurt with her eyebrows raised.

"You're unbelievable." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyebrows. There was a huge crash from the TV, startling both Kurt and Santana, they both snapped their heads round to see the huge blaze twice the size it was before, fire fighters still trying to keep it under control while ushering members of the public back. The whole building that was alight had collapsed with all 7 fire fighters that were trying to tame it from the inside, still inside...


	8. Chapter 8

**Can I just say how honored I am that so many of you take the time to abuse me for leaving it as a cliff hanger?! I like that, do it more often!**

**But really, the response for this story as been incredible, like I did not expect to be at almost 100 followers, that's like such a big number...**

**Anyway, I'm coming up to the end of my course at college so I'm getting a little more time to write for you little munchkins!**

**Always let me know your feedback and if I have time, I shall reply! Reviews are like little gay fire works in my heart so send some my way!**

**Megan out bitches.**

_**I own nothing but a lot of emotion for my klaine boys, shout out to ya.**_

* * *

The smoke was heavy. It was blocking every exit. The remains of what used to be a child's bed room was an array of a heavy black soot, an evil grey cloud of smoke that was illuminated by an angry wall of flames. There was nothing he could see from his position on the floor that could help him out of this. The remains of different children's toys, scattered across the room, some still intact but covered in black, others half burnt and gradually adding to the black soot filling the floor. Blaine was well aware that if he didn't get out soon, that was it. He was only 23, this wasn't meant to happen yet. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to the world, not yet. Trying to think back to what he learned in his training, he became to shuffle on his stomach towards a small opening, a gap of black that could give him more time. As the curly haired man began to shuffle towards the gap in his state of panic, all his could think about was how right Kurt was right now. Which made his think about Kurt. How he had taken his whole relationship with the man for advantage, sure they'd had mind blowing sex, shared hungry kisses but they were all a drop in the ocean at the time. He didn't want that, he wanted to make them into their own river. It was only when there was a loud bang that Blaine was snapped out of his deep thought. He turned to see that where he once was positioned was now a gaping hole in the floor. The shorter man swallowed hard, he didn't have long.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and Kurt hadn't slept a wink, how could he? He'd spent the last 4 hours pacing the floor, it wouldn't surprise him if the carpet had worn down from his slippers. Kurt had lost count of how many cups of coffee he had consumed. Santana had crashed on the couch at around mid-night, that was the last time there was a news update. As it stood now, the fire was still very much a light, but it was now under control. Most of the fire fighters had managed to get out, with only minor injuries but there were still 3 inside and there wasn't much of the building left now. That did nothing for how Kurt was feeling right now. His mind was swimming with unanswered questions. _Is Blaine still alive? Is Blaine hurt? What if he doesn't make it out? What if the last time he ever got to see Blaine, they were having an argument?_ He cut himself off, he couldn't think like that. He needed to be optimistic, not just for him, but for Blaine too.

* * *

"Anderson!" Wes shouted as Thad and David carried him out. He would of shouted a reply back but right now, his lungs where thick with smoke and all he could do was cough. "Woah, take it easy buddy." Wes rubbed his shoulder and ushered over some paramedics to look at him. Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed slightly, he couldn't believe how close to death he was but his state of pure bliss was interrupted by a vigorous coughing fit.

"We're going to need you to inhale this, Mr. Anderson." One of the paramedics told him, whilst handing him an oxygen mask And he took a deep breath, feeling less blocked up now that he had clean oxygen in him.

"Thought we lost ya there, buddy!" Wes let out an awkward laugh as Blaine sat up slightly.

"Everyone out?" Blaine asked, looking at the display of fire fighters collapsed across the scene.

"Puckerman... He didn't..." Wes tried to word it in the best way. "We lost him." The Asian male sighed deeply. The was the realisation that Blaine needed. That could have been him. That was so _close_ to being him. Puckerman had a family for crying out loud, he had a 3 year old kid who needed his father but now he didn't have that, he had a wife that he loved and now she was alone. Sure, Blaine wasn't married but what the hell would Kurt of done? Kurt was pretty independent, but that doesn't change the fact that Kurt still needed him.

"Kurt!" Blaine panicked and began to stand up but was stopped by a cough.

"Down, boy." Wes pushed his friend back down, "Kurt's fine, you're fine." Wes smiled reassuringly.

"No, I need to see him." Blaine went to stand up, slower this time and he succeeded.

"Blaine... You really do need to take it easy, buddy." Wes steadied him when he stood still and began to sway.

"I just need Kurt to know." Blaine's eyes began to water. He tried to bite back the horrible lump in his throat, he couldn't cry. Not here. He came off in a better situation but that still didn't change the fact that he _needed_ to see Kurt, needed to feel the man in his arms, whisper sweet nothings to him and tell him everything was okay. "I love him, Wes." Blaine added and was confused as to why Wes laughed.

"You're just realising this?" His eyebrows were so high they could be mistake for his hairline. "Go get a cab, go get your man. I'll cover for you." Wes sighed and patted his friend on the back, only for Blaine to pull him in a bone crushing hug.

"I love Kurt." Blaine repeated, like if he didn't keep saying that, Kurt would disappear. Blaine ran towards the nearest cab, he couldn't contain his excitement over his realisation. If he was being honest with himself, he'd always known. Kurt was his best friend and had been for years and there was nothing better than falling in love with your best friend.

* * *

Kurt's eye lids were feeling heavy; they almost hid his bottom ones when he heard keys jingling, and the thudding sound of the door falling shut. It was a very careful sound, like whoever was coming in was trying to make their presents unnoticed. That wasn't what snapped Kurt into consciousness, it was the soft voice that came with the footsteps that did.

"You're up."

"How was I suppose to sleep not knowing if you were still alive or not?" Kurt snapped.

"Why are you angry, Kurt? I-I'm here." Blaine sounded like a little child that just had their puppy kicked.

"I'm... No, Blaine. I'm not angry." Kurt sighed as he got up from the sofa and dragged his hand through his tousled bangs, grimacing at the state it was in. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered as he scurried forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. Blaine had never felt so at home, his arms wound around Kurt's waist and they stayed like that, just feeling each other. Blaine only broke away when he felt something damp press against his neck.

"Hey, hey," Blaine caught one of Kurt's hands in his and used the other to wipe away Kurt's tears. "None of that." Blaine smiled sweetly. The black all around his face making the amber of his eyes pop out.

"I just... Blaine, what if you didn't come home?" Kurt sobbed and turned away from Blaine's thick gaze.

"But I did." Blaine put a finger under his chin and brought his gaze back to his face.

"Y-yeah, But... One of the fire fighters died, Blaine! What if that was you?" Kurt threw his hands in the air and stepped away from the shorter boy. "Just the thought of that car pulling up outside our building and having some guy in a red vest tell me that you didn't make it, makes me feel physically sick. I can't even form the words to how I would feel if that happened, Blaine." Kurt was becoming hysterical, tears flooring his pale face, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with tears. As much as right now wasn't the moment, Blaine thought Kurt looked beautiful when he cried.

"Kurt, baby..." Blaine reached forward and grabbed Kurt's face with both his hands. "Calm down. I'm here, I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise, yeah?" Blaine smiled again and Kurt nodded, not meeting the shorter boy's gaze. "Look at me." Blaine whispered and Kurt only then looked up, his eyes still bright with tears but he was finally looking at Blaine, but it felt like more than a gaze. Like everything was slotting into place, realisation as to what they should have realised a long time ago. Blaine was the one who fell forward and placed his lips softly against Kurt's. His lips still a little chapped from the hot, dirty air he'd been in for the last 5 hours. Kurt tilted his head, making their lips fit together better. Kurt's face relaxed around Blaine's hands and Blaine couldn't help but smile at how sweet this kiss was, compared to all the others they'd shared over their time. Kurt was the first to pull away and nuzzle his face against the crook of Blaine's neck, not caring about what dirt he was getting over himself. "I'm not going anywhere." Blaine whispered in the taller boy's hair, before placed a kiss against his head.

"Promise?" Kurt whispered.

"Promise." Blaine repeated.

* * *

Kurt landed on the bed first, his back hitting the pillows as Blaine latched onto his neck. Their clothes lost somewhere along the corridor to Kurt's bed, which left them only clad in their boxers. Kurt was desperate, not just for some relief but for Blaine, there was nothing rushed about what they were doing, they just needed to be close, to show each other what they meant.

"B-Blaine... N-no marks." Kurt breathed out, trying to push Blaine's mouth to a different spot since he knew what the shorter boy was trying to do.

"Like to mark what's mine." Blaine replied, pressing a single kiss to the angry red bruise that was forming on Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned in the back of his throat, causing Blaine to do the same. The dark haired boy crashed their lips together, it was still not rushed. Just a sweet promise that involved a lot of tongue. Kurt groped at Blaine's ass, trying to bring his hips closer, searching for the delicious friction. "Want you to make love to me, baby." Blaine whispered, for only Kurt to hear because it was only ever Kurt.

"Y-yes, okay." Kurt wasn't trusting himself with speech right now. Having Blaine over him, hard and moaning for Kurt, which was all he ever wanted. Kurt reached over, into his night stand for the supplies that they'd need and began to push Blaine's boxers down, so they were half way down his thighs. Trying to lube up his fingers whilst having Blaine's tongue massaging his own, was not something he'd try again since he managed to squeeze too much onto his fingers and get half of it all over his own stomach. Kurt reached his hands back around to Blaine's ass, his clean hand kneed his left cheek, while the other slipped down his crack and rubbed over his entrance, making Blaine moan even more. Kurt slipped one finger past the first ring of muscle and felt Blaine clench around his digit. He managed to pick up a rhythm, with Blaine fucking himself back on Kurt's finger. 3 fingers later, Blaine was basically begging for Kurt's cock.

"So impatient." Kurt smirked against Blaine's neck.

"Can you blame me? I have the single most perfect person about to make love to me." Blaine smiled back, kissing any part of Kurt he could reach. Kurt froze. Were they really making love? He knew Blaine was being lot more clingy than usual but he didn't realise that. Blaine must of sensed Kurt tense up because he took it upon himself to roll the condom over Kurt's cock, stoking a few extra times, just for Kurt's pleasure. Kurt pushed Blaine back, so he was now laying on his back, his head away from the headboard. They shared an intense gaze before they did anything. It was like a battle of green and gold against blue and white, sending each other so many messages they just couldn't say to each other, not yet anyway. Kurt crawled down the bed so he was resting in between Blaine's thighs. He lined himself up with Blaine's entrance, not wanting to break the shorter boys gaze. Blaine found Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers together, only briefly looking away from Blaine's eyes, to look at their fingers laced together, just as he started to push in. Making them both groan out in pleasure.

"You feel so good, babe." Blaine moaned out when Kurt bottomed out. Kurt stilled for a little while, it was a long time since Blaine had bottomed. Kurt got the message that he could move when Blaine started to grind himself down on Kurt's cock. They started to move together, the only sound was wet skin slapping together and the heavy breathing of two men. Kurt moved, so he was further up Blaine's body, hitting the dark haired boy's prostate perfectly. In that moment, Blaine had never wanted anything more, he had Kurt, maybe they needed to talk about this more but Kurt was his, not matter who Kurt was with, or who Blaine was sleeping with, they were each other's and when their orgasms hit, they both cried out each other's names, falling into a pure state of bliss. Kurt's back pressed against Blaine's front, Blaine's arm wrapped around his waist and their fingers laced together, holding each other like nothing else mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow 103 followers... That's like a massive number... I can't even count that far... **

**I feel like this is well deserved after that season finale... I won't spoil anything for anyone in case it hasn't been watched but hash tag NOT HAPPY.**

**Yeah, so this is like super long for me and considering I'm re-doing half my coursework, you shall have to bare with since my hand in date is in 5 weeks, plus I have my first ever exhibition (AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH) coming up which is a very big deal!**

**Anyway, continue to review because I read and reply to them (if I can.) Tell me what you want to see and feel free to harass me for an update over tumblr: .com (take the dot bits out and the space.) and over twitter: at meganisaloser**

**ONE MORE THING, then I'll pipe down. I'm... not really re-writing it, just kind of changing parts of it and posting it to Ao3 when I have time so yeah...**

_**I own nothing but a love for my**_** gays.**

* * *

The harsh light of morning was starting to creep through the open curtains, leaving a long line of yellowy-orange light across the 2 means bodies. Blaine had Kurt tucked nicely under his arm, they had obviously moved in their sleep, meaning Kurt was now using Blaine's chest as his pillow, his right arm resting across Blaine's abdominal. Blaine had his head turned towards Kurt, the feel of the taller boy's chestnut hair brushing slightly over his pecks. His right arm barely touching the back of his hip but enough for Blaine to feel the toned muscles tighten when Kurt shifted slightly. Blaine had been awake for just over half an hour and he had no intention of moving away from Kurt any time soon. This is how it should be, Blaine thought to himself. The amount of times he's imagined what it would like to wake up next to Kurt every morning and fall asleep next to him every night, what it would be like to bring him coffee every morning and pepper him with kisses to wake him up fully. But he knew it wasn't going to happen just like that, there were complications. There always was when it came to getting something that you loved. Did Kurt realised that this was it for Blaine? Did he think it was just yet another fuck? Since he'd come home stressed. The shorter man tried to shake that feeling away, that small pool of doubt in his stomach that seemed to be taking over the rest of his body was something he didn't want to think about right now. He just wanted to lay here and never forgets what it was like to hold Kurt like they were together, like Blaine was all Kurt needed. That's when Blaine snapped his eyes open fully and tried to bold up right but Kurt's grip was too tight. Kurt was in a relationship. But not with him.

The sudden movement caused Kurt to stir. The older man rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't draped over Blaine. His hair was sticking up in all different angles and if Blaine wasn't in a sheer moment of panic, it would have kissed Kurt good morning and told him how beautiful he looked, because he did.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled through his sleepy haze.

"I'm sorry." Blaine tried to get up from where he was on the bed but Kurt's arm tightened on his hip and pulled him back down so he was laying on his back next to Kurt.

"No." Kurt said, sternly. "You don't get to run away, you stay here and talk to me like a man."

"If I wasn't so confused, I'd tell you how much you being all controlling his turning me on." Blaine told him with no emotion in his voice, his eyes staring hard at the solid white ceiling.

"Stop back tracking." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's clavicle as he started to trail soft baby kisses against it.

"You have a boyfriend." Blaine almost moaned, Kurt really needed to stop that.

"Would you be mad if I told you, I only said that to make you jealous?" Kurt hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. The curly haired man couldn't help but smile at that.

"Y-you... You're joking right?" Blaine pulled back so his could look into Kurt's eyes but he was avoiding his eyes, clearly thinking Blaine was going to be mad.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." Kurt started to giggle and that was it for Blaine. He turned and grabbed both of Kurt's hips, pinning him down on the bed nibbling on his ear lobe, making Kurt giggle even more. "Blaine!" He squeaked, trying to push Blaine off.

"Nu-uh! This is pay back!" Blaine told him, never taking his lips more than an inch away from Kurt's neck. Blaine began to lick and suck across Kurt's jaw, leaving a few marks just under his jaw line which Blaine will probably get a scolding for later but in that moment, Blaine really didn't care. The shorter man placed a single kiss to Kurt's cheek before their eyes met. It was like the world stood still in that moment, all the questions that had been floating around his head that morning seemed to be answered, just by seeing that look in Kurt's eyes.

"You should kiss me now." Kurt whispered his lips only a few inches from Blaine's, so close yet so far.

"I should." Blaine told him but made no attempt to move. Keep his distance, he, himself didn't know why but apparently Kurt got the hint, rolling his eyes before launching himself forward, sliding his lips with Blaine's. It was far too rushed, nothing like they were doing last night. There were a lot of teeth involved, probably because of the weird angle they were at. Blaine shifted himself, from his position on top of Kurt, so their lips matched up perfectly. Kurt licked along Blaine's lower lip, before coaxing his lips own and fighting a never ending battle with Blaine's own tongue. Kurt moved his hips a little to the left and that was when he realised how hard he was. The fact that he couldn't remember when he started to get turned on was proof that he'd probably been supporting this hard on for a little while now.

"_Blaine_." Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips, trying to send a silent message of what he wanted.

"What do you want Kurt?" Blaine asked in return.

"Just touch me, please, anything." If Kurt wasn't currently thinking with his dick, he'd curse himself with how needy he really sounded.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked with a smirked.

"Don't you dare tease me, Anderson." Kurt moaned out as he started to grind against Blaine's thigh.

"Or what?"

"I'll show up to your w-work in those white pants that d-drive you wild and I'll... I'll make you regret this." Kurt tried to make himself form full sentences but that was kind of hard when he had a very attractive man sucking at his neck.

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear before licking and nipping at the lobe. "I bed you'd love it if I bend you over my desk, wouldn't you, babe?" Blaine was probably smirking but Kurt couldn't see since his eyes were so tightly shut and he was a few seconds from coming, just from Blaine talking dirty to him. "Or maybe, if I had my way with you in the back of the truck, bet you'd love that." Blaine let out a little evil chuckle.

"Mm, hate you." Kurt moaned as he shifted around, looking for the friction to just send him over the edge. Just the thought of Blaine having his hands on him or in him, being about to feel Blaine's erection against his thigh as he opened him out with the chance of someone catching them was turning Kurt on more than he ever thought it was. So apparently being a exhibitionist is a thing for Kurt? Blaine chuckled again before finally fisting at Kurt's cock, twisting in all the right places, going at just the right pace and rubbing his thumb in the right places to make Kurt go crazy. Blaine was kissing Kurt at any point he could reach, adding to the euphoria that Kurt was currently experiencing.

"You're so good Kurt." Blaine moaned as the older boy felt a warm, wet sensation against his left thigh.

"Blaine, d-did you..?" Kurt asked, not sure if he was flattered or worried that that was all it took for Blaine to come.

"Just looking at you is enough for me." Blaine mumbled in the crook of Kurt's neck, which he was sure was currently covered in hicky's. Once Kurt was able to control his trail of thoughts, he started to think about the way Blaine had acted last night, the way it wasn't just a quick way to get off, the way they just didn't 'fuck', they made love. After Blaine had come back from almost loosing his life, which Kurt still think was one of the stupidest things he's ever done, Blaine was super clingy, the things he was telling Kurt, the way he was acting and the fact he _made love_ to Kurt. Just at that moment, Kurt realised Blaine had actually asked him something.

"Sorry?" Kurt asked wide eyed, as he slipped a clean pair of boxers on and grabbed the nearest T-shirt, which happened to be Blaine's.

"I asked what you where thinking, you looked so deep in thought." Blaine laughed as started to smooth the sleeves of his T-shirt down on Kurt's arms.

"I- I just... This sounds stupid." Kurt mumbled.

"Just tell me?" Blaine tried to catch his gaze.

"Y-you... Last night. When we... We had sex and this morning... It... It felt like we were... You know? A couple." Kurt whispered the last part.

"Maybe we should be." Blaine said, Kurt looked up to see Blaine's face emotionless, his eyes wide like he wasn't even sure where that had come from. "Just... Having death slap me in the face like that..."

"Don't say that." Kurt interrupted with a frown.

" Well it's true. No matter how much that upsets you. And I know you're not one hundred percent behind me in this but being there, not knowing if I was ever going to get out of there... It just, It made me think of all the things I should of done, like... Like have a better relationship with my parents, talk to my brother more often... You know, just how much I take this world for granted... And one of the things I thought about was you." Blaine looked down at his hands, taking a deep breath; this is what he had to tell Kurt, it was there now. All he had to do was say it and hope to god Kurt felt it too. "I thought about all the times we had sex and how amazing they were but then... Then I realised that I shouldn't be taking you for granted, I should be worshipping you because of how gorgeous you are... I just... I'm crazy about you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled down at the taller boy. Kurt wasn't looking at him, he was just playing with the hem of Blaine's shirt. Kurt's shoulders relaxed before he looked into Blaine's eyes. And if Kurt didn't feel that electricity, Blaine might as well just throw himself off a bridge.

"Y-you... Really?" Kurt looked up with wide eyes that were sparkling slightly. Blaine wasn't sure if that was the sunlight or because Kurt was trying not to cry.

"I told you last night, I wasn't going anywhere, Kurt and I mean that." Blaine took the older boy's hand and brought it to his mouth, placing small kisses on each of his knuckles. The corners of Kurt's mouth began to turn up and he couldn't contain the grin that had just spread across his face.

* * *

"Either you've just rubbed one out in the locker room or you _finally _told Kurt how you feel." Wes smirked as Blaine came out of the locker room, clad in his FDNY tee and polyester fire pants.

"Let's go with the second..." Blaine gaze Wes a funny look as to ask if anyone actually touches themselves in the locker room.

"You'd be surprised my young Blainers... It gets pretty lonely round here on call." Wes winked at him.

"I'm going to pretend you did just wink at me." Blaine laughed awkwardly as he sat on the bench next to Wes, thighs either side of it and checked his phone.

"Oh don't tell me he's got you whipped already!" Wes laughed again, watching Blaine's expression after checking his phone.

"Oh no... No. My brother's in town." Blaine sighed deeply.

"And that's such a problem because...?" Wes wanted to know.

"I'm sick of getting the 'do you know how stupid you are becoming a fire fighter?' Chat." Blaine slammed his phone on the bench, not bothering to check the other two messages. "Cooper's going to be the worst out of all of them."

"I would say I have sympathy for you but realistically B, it's not going to stop." Wes dropped the towel he's been cleaning his boots with and sat next to Blaine. "I've been doing this for almost 10 years and I still get that chat, you just have to accept the fact that they're right and leave it at that." Blaine sighed. He'd always been searching for his brother's approval. Cooper always seemed to be able to pick out the flaws of whatever Blaine had chosen to do; whether it be career or just something simple like a drawing he brought home for his parents when he was in kindergarten, Cooper just seemed to pick upon the fact that all the colouring was out the lines, none of the lines where straight and it looked nothing like mom and dad, Cooper just ignored the fact Blaine was 4.

"Cooper just... He's difficult. Always manages to find the bad things in life, never the good."

"Well, you've got Kurt, right?"

"I guess... But that doesn't change-"

"Blaine, Kurt's going to stand up for you, that's what boyfriends do." Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was pretty that's what Kurt and him were now, but still; having someone else say it to him just made his stomach do a little flip.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Hey lady lips-" Santana cut herself off the second she stepped into Kurt's apartment. Her eyes narrowed and she looked around sceptically. "You had sex last night."

"How the hell do you do that?" Kurt threw his hands up in confusion, earning a cocking smirk from Santana.

"Take it little B's still kicking?" She asked, getting herself a mug of coffee and sitting down opposite him at the table. "And you're wearing his clothes... Which I'm confused as to how you fit in them since I'm pretty sure he still buys kids clothes.

"Santana-"

"Sorry, Sorry. Should I stop offending him because it's making you realise that if you let him be the father of your children, it's going to come out looking like a cross between Frodo and a munchkin?"

"What are you- No, just... I don't even know how you came out with that." Kurt shook his head and took a sip from his mug.

"So spill it, does he make you feel like a princess you've always wanted to feel like?" Santana asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You are impossible." Kurt gave her a blank expression. "I think we're together now... I mean... I-"

"Oh, _Please_ let me be the first one to post this on facebook? _Please?_" Santana actually looked like a kid a Christmas, which wasn't a look she gave very often.

"What? No! Look... I don't know if we _are_... I mean he said he wanted to... He kind of left in a hurry for work this morning and last night was... I don't know, I guess I saw the side of Blaine I don't see very much." Kurt shrugged and looked down at his coffee mug.

"He wants to and you want to, I don't see the problem here apart from the fact both of you need to grown a pair." She rolled her eyes for probably the tenth time since she'd gotten there.

"We just need to discuss things, okay? You know you'll be the first to know." Kurt smiled at her, causing her to give a mini clap with the tips of her fingers. At that moment, Kurt's phone vibrated.

"Oh is that Blainers? Is he trying to sext you from work? That's gross Hummel."

"Will you pipe down?" Kurt ignored her allude comments and checked his phone.

**(10:11AM) From: Blaine- If Cooper turns up, tell him I'm dead.**

**(10:12AM) From: Kurt- Blaine, I'm not doing that.**

**(10:14AM) From: Blaine- Please? I'll love you forever and take you out as much as you want!**

**(10:15AM) From: Blaine- Not that I don't love you already.**

Kurt's heart was floating above his head, his stomach was doing back flips, it was like all his insides had just started competing in the Olympics. _Blaine loved him._

"Ugh, don't tell me he's one of those super mushy boyfriends?" Apparently Santana had gotten from her seat across from Kurt and was now reading over his shoulder.

"Santana!" Kurt squeaked.

"What? You were ignoring me, I wanted to see what all this fuss was about." She went back to sitting across from Kurt. "Oh you might want to reply to that soon, if I know little B, I know he's probably shitting himself that you don't love him back." Kurt gave her a narrowed look, it was scary how much she knew.

**(10:24AM) Blaine, he's your brother. The feeling's mutual.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow okay, this chapter is short and I apologize for that! My coursework dead line is in 3 weeks and then I leave college for 2 months which is fab so I'll try and update once or twice during those 3 weeks, if not I'm very very very sorry!**

**Once again, thank you to everyone that reads this, I honestly didn't expect so many people to read this and the feedback I've been getting is amazing, it really touches me that people ACTUALLY want me to update this! **

**As I said on the last update, I am posting an update version of this on AO3 so feel free to pop over there and have a read, the story line and all that is the same, just making the first few parts a little longer.**

**Can I also add how I honestly did not know what to write for this? My mind has gone blank so if anyone has any promts or anything, my tumblr is always checked, as is my twitter which are both 'meganisaloser' so don't be shy! Reviews are also ALWAYS read so fire away.**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

It was pretty warm for a April day in New York. There was a soft breeze brushing through the few leaves that had started to sprout on the trees. The calming rustle of the trees was matched with a low hum of the New York traffic. Blaine looked out of the third garage down from the main fire department building. Today had been a pretty calm day, only a minor fire involving an old lady who managed to get her toast stuck in the toaster. The damage done to her confidence was far worse than how the toaster ended up looking. People watching was one of Blaine's favourite things, the amount of people that walked past Blaine as he was cleaning boots was a pretty large number. There had been all sorts of people walk past, young kids strolling along with their parents, couples that were high off PDA and a few older members of society. The thing that made Blaine's heart warm the most was the fact that almost all the people that walked past always smiled at him, a few people even took time out of their lives to talk to him, even thank him. That was one of the things he loved most about his job, the fact that people acknowledged him for his work, for attempting to save lives and that was something you don't get from sitting in an office from nine till five. Sadly Blaine's beautiful day was ruined by the soft clatter of heels on concrete and a bitch glare so bitchy it probably offended the dead.

"Morning Satan. I'm surprised you're up at this time of the day. Isn't the sunlight burning your skin?" Blaine smiled a sarcastic smile.

"And I'm surprised you can go within 10 feet of a fire without that ridiculous gelmet bursting into flames." Santana matched the sarcastic smile that Blaine only returned with a glare of his own.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Blaine told her as he got up from where he was straddling the bench, cleaning his and the other guys boots.

"I'm here to give you the best friend talk." He said, folding her arms over her chest. "In case you're wondering what that is, it's a bit like the parent talk only the threats are more aggressive and more real."

"Can you make this quick then? Just looking at your frown wrinkles ages me by about 10 years." He replied, narrowing his eyes as Santana became slightly self conscious of the frown she was pulling.

"Well maybe you could use a little more time around me, it might stop you from looking like a sixteen-year-old who cut his armpit hair off and stuck it to his face for a sorry attempt at a beard." The frown she was pulling came back and Blaine rolled his eyes, apparently the only insults she could ever come out with were to do with the fact he looked like he was still in high school.

"Very funny." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes again.

"So I paid a visit to lady-lips-Hummel today-"

"Don't call him that." Blaine snapped.

"Whatever." She waved him off. "Anyway, he told me that a certain dawf _finally_ pulled his own dick out of his ear and realised he wanted Kurt for more than a quicky when he was feeling down?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I- Yes. I would like a relationship with Kurt, that doesn't affect you." Blaine snapped again, trying to get away from Santana by walking further into the garage.

"It does, it affects me a lot." She followed him. "It affects me because I don't like you." She stopped a few feet of Blaine.

"Feelings mutual." He mumbled while wiping his hands on an already dirty piece of cloth.

"Therefore I have every right to say; If you so much as get a little smudge on his precious little glass heart I will go out of my way to make your life living hell." She cornered him up against the shoe rack. Blaine's expression was almost bored as she pointed directly at him. "There's a reason my nick name's Satan."

"That's lovely, now can you get out of my face? The smell of dead carcass on your breath isn't too appealing." Blaine's expression didn't change.

"I mean it eyebrows!" She called back to him as she made her way out of the garage, swaying her hips in the tight gray pencil skirt she was wearing. Blaine let out a huff of breath and shut his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Nothing could change how he felt about Kurt, but knowing she was going to be breathing down his neck at every move he made was going to be more tiring than his job. As the saying goes; It's hard to dance with the devil on your back.

"Who was that sexy mama?" David whistled, causing Blaine's eyes to snap open.

"The devil in a dress." Blaine mumbled as he picked himself up from where he was slumped up against the wall. "Today is not my day." He added with a huff.

"I'm sure having a girl that close to you isn't the worst thing to happen." David laughed, placing himself on the bench, where Blaine was once sat.

"No, she's Kurt's friend." Blaine sighed again.

"Don't tell me he's one of those over protective boyfriends?" David had a look of pure horror on his face.

"What? No, God no. She's one of those protective friends so now I'm doing the tango with the devil on my back, that's for sure." Blaine let out an effortless laugh.

"Well your day could still be worse-"

"Where's that munchkin hero brother of mine gone? Squirt?" A voice called out, if Blaine wasn't already exhausted by the conversations he was having with everyone, he was defiantly going to be now.

"Jesus Christ." Blaine mumbled, his head falling to his hands.

"There's my little guy!" Cooper beamed at his younger brother, causing David to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, Coop." Blaine replied, less enthusiastic than his brother.

* * *

If you asked Kurt if he was worried about Blaine coming home and he said no, he'd be lying. After Santana's surprise visit this morning, she had made it very clear that she had to lay down the law and Kurt was very aware of the fact that Santana wasn't Blaine's biggest fan. So now Kurt was in a pure state of OCD, after finishing work around two hours ago and rejecting Santana's attempt to get him to come to the pub, he had picking up enough ingredients to feed every homeless person in New York, which was a lot. Kurt had rearranged the book shelf so it was in alphabetical order, sorted all of his facial products into size order and had now started making dinner, far too much than he or Blaine could consume. He also couldn't stand in one place for more than two minutes. His hair looked like he'd just pretended he was a chimney sweep and he was currently in sweats and one of Blaine's 'FDNY' t-shirts. Kurt was still rushing around the kitchen when the door finally cracked open and the familiar sound of Blaine's keys hitting the china plate by the door filled his ears.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, catching Kurt off guard, making him drop the bag off flour he was carrying.

"Shit." He muttered as two very strong arms found their way around his middle.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said directly into his ear. Kurt took a deep breath and melted back into Blaine. He couldn't help the feel of bliss sweep over him, he'd completely forgot what he was fussing over when Blaine was holding him like this.

"I was just- I was making dinner." Kurt replied, resting his arms on top of Blaine's.

"Yeah? For who's army?" Blaine joked as Kurt turned in his arms, and clutching at his forearms with a frown. "What?" Blaine matched that frown.

"You're tense... What did Santana say?"

"Oh so it was you that pealed her out of her coffin?" Blaine's eye brows raised.

"Blaine..." Kurt frowned again.

"I- Sorry, okay? It wasn't just Santana; it was just a horrible day." Blaine sighed as his head fell forward onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's arms automatically began rubbing up and down Blaine's biceps.

"Oh, honey. Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked, pouting and tilting his to the left a little, making Blaine smile softly at him.

"Later, right now I just want to appreciate the most handsome man in the world has cooked me dinner." Blaine grinned as he pecked Kurt's lips. Blaine let go of the other man, with a small pat to his butt, earning a squeak from Kurt. "So tell me about your day? Santana hasn't bitten your neck yet, has she?" Blaine asked as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Blaine... You really have to stop saying things like that about her, she's still my friend." Kurt sighed as he picked up the bag of flour he'd dropped and went back to chopping up the vegetables.

"Well you should tell her to bite her own arm; those short jokes really aren't funny anymore." Blaine huffed out as he leant against the door frame and Kurt tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh don't tell me _you_ find them funny?" Blaine rose his eye brows as he walked towards Kurt.

"I never said that!" Kurt laughed. "I just- some of them are..." Kurt couldn't hold back the laugh as Blaine cornered him against one of the counters.

"I think you should tell Santana that size doesn't matter." Blaine mumbled as he placed a dirty kiss against Kurt's lips.

"You would say that." Kurt smirked as Blaine poked him in the sides.

"I thought you were on my side?" Blaine sulked as he began to nip and suck at Kurt's neck.

"As long as you keep doing that-" Kurt cut himself off with a moan as Blaine's hands slid to his ass and began to kneed the flesh. Kurt nosed at Blaine's cheek, getting their lips to meet in a hungry kiss, nothing like they shared recently. It was all tongue with a little bit of teeth. Blaine's mouth moved to suck at Kurt's neck as Neck tried to busy his hands in Blaine's hair.

"You look _amazing_ in my clothes." Blaine moaned as Kurt whimpered. If his mind was anywhere near his head right now, he'd curse Blaine for probably leaving a mark but right now he _really_ didn't care. Blaine's hands moved to the front of Kurt's sweat pants, teasing at the waistband of them before his left hand dipped between the fabric of his underwear, brushing his knuckles along Kurt's hardening shaft.

"_Blaine..._" Kurt Breathed against the side of Blaine's neck. Kurt pushed into Blaine's hand, trying to gain more fiction from Blaine's hand.

"You drive me crazy." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, making Kurt moan and push into Blaine's hand again. And of course that was the moment that someone decided to knock on the door. "Ignore it." Blaine told him as his hand wrapped around Kurt, making him moan louder this time.

"I just had seeeeeeexx!" The person behind the door sang, that's when Blaine's head fell onto Kurt's shoulder.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Blaine groaned as he pulled his hand from Kurt's pants.

"Come on Blainers! You ignored me earlier and no sexy man should keep you from me!" Cooper called out again.

"You should get that." Kurt giggled as he brought a hand to Blaine's jaw, cupping it lightly while his thumb stroked over his cheek.

"Or we could use the window and-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut him off with a kiss. "Answer the door." Kurt smiled softly at him. Blaine smiled back before tearing himself away from Kurt and walking towards the door. "I'd sort your hair out first." Kurt called after him and Blaine turned and look at him.

"Kurt, he knows we were about to have sex, he can deal with my sex hair." Blaine winked at his boyfriend before opening the door. "And the biggest cock block goes to..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no update... Sorry about that, it took me so long to come up with this and it's very short, I'm sorry... But I now have a story line and I'm not sure how many more chapters it'll be but I'm think maybe 5 or 6 more?**

**P.s. Don't hate me, I like to think I know what I'm doing...**

**But feel free to give me abuse, it shows one is paying attention.**

**_I do not own anything you recognise. _**

* * *

**"**A fireman? You're fucking kidding." Cooper asked, giving Kurt a blank stare. After the older Anderson brother almost walked in one Kurt and Blaine the night before, Blaine was on call the next day, therefore dumping his overly-excited puppy of a brother on Kurt; who had the horrible job of breaking the news to Cooper. Judging by the reaction he was giving Kurt right now, he could only imagine the lecture Blaine was going to get later.

"I'm not _fucking_ kidding." Kurt sighed as he looked down at his paper cup of coffee in his hands.

"I always knew he'd been dropped on his head a birth, I've just been waiting for the down-fall of that." Cooper sat back in his seat and looked out to the busy streets of New York. Kurt tried to read the older man's face but, like his brother's; it was pretty darn unreadable. "I'm having words with him when he gets back from playing hero."

"You don't think I've tried to talk just the slightest amount of sense into him?" Kurt gave Cooper a surprised expression and Cooper seemed to be focused on something else.

"What if he doesn't make it out?" Cooper said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Don't remind me." The pair sat in silence for a while. Cooper staring out into the crowd of people, like he was trying to find an answer to a question he didn't even know how to word. Kurt's gaze stayed fixed on his coffee cup, apparently there was something fascinating about a few drops of coffee that were slowly making their way to the bottom of the cup. The silence was broken by the slam of Cooper's fist against the glass table, making Kurt and the two cups on the table jump.

"I can't just sit here while my baby brother's writing his own death wish." Cooper stood up with a loud exhale.

"Well you're going to have to, I don't want him to do this as much as you but-"

"No buts Kurt! I know why he's doing this and it's pretty pathetic." Cooper snapped, he would never admit it but it actually scared Kurt. Cooper and his brother both seemed to turn into hulk when they wanted to get their points across.

"Cooper, where are you-"

"To knock some sense in the bastard." The older Anderson told him as he stood up from his seat and stormed off in the direction of the fire house. Kurt closed his eyes and sat back in his seat, letting out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry. I have no idea who you're talking about!" Wes told the angry man as he tried to stop him from barging into the fire house.

"You're kidding me right? Way under average height, looks like he wears a helmet but actually it's hair gel-"

"Look, sir, either you've started taking crazy pills or you've got the wrong fire house, either way I'm going to need you to back it up." Wes told him again as he tried to push the man back again.

"If I had my phone on me right now, I'd be on my phone to my lawyer and I'd be suing you for harassment!" Cooper widened his eyes at the shorter man and took a step back, just as Blaine rounded the corning, coming into Cooper's eye line. "That one! That's the dawf I was talking about!" Cooper pointed his finger at his brother and Blaine snapped his head up.

"Why the hell didn't you say his name then?" Wes threw his hands up in frustration as Blaine rolled his eyes, walking over to his older brother.

"Yeah, sorry Wes. This one's mine." Blaine sighed as Wes took a few steps back from the older Anderson.

"Yeah, you walk away!" Cooper shouted as Wes began to walk back to where Blaine came from.

"Cooper, shut up." Blaine rolled his eyes again at his brother. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where you keep your crazy pills because you are a_ fucking psycho!" _Cooper raised his voice at the last part, causing a few of the other fire fighters to give the man an odd look.

"Damn it Coop, keep your voice down!" Blaine hushed him as he began to pull his brother into the confined space of Wes's office. "What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asked once the door was shut.

"When were you going to tell me that your career path had changed from strumming a guitar and singing about bullshit to writing a letter to death, asking him to have his way with you?" Cooper crossed his arms across his chest and gave his brother a confused expression.

"Oh let me guess, you're here to give me a lecture?" Blaine let out an effortless laugh. "Don't bother, I've heard it all."

"Then why the fuck didn't you listen? Kurt's worried sick about you, Blaine. And now, I am too." Cooper's tone lowered and Blaine's gaze grew hard, burning holes in anything he looked at.

"Maybe I don't give a shit what other people think of me anymore!" The shorter male turned his back to his brother, fighting back tears. "Maybe I want to do something that makes _me_ proud of _myself _for once!"

"No one's opinion of you is going to change, Blaine." Cooper told him but clearly, Blaine wasn't listening.

"You don't get it Cooper, you never will!" Blaine shouted.

"What? What don't I get?" Cooper wanted to know.

"My whole life, all I've ever done is tried to make someone, _anyone_ look at me the way they looked at you!" Blaine pointed at his brother, Cooper gave him a look of surprise. "They look at you like you've just plucked the stars from the sky and painted a picture with them. Through-out my whole life, I've had to sit back and listen to everyone compare me to you, about how Cooper did this, Cooper did that." Blaine paused to take a breath. "And for once, now that I'm doing something for myself instead of what everyone's expecting me to do, the two people I love the most in this sorry excuse for a world can't even except that's I'm actually happy for once." By this point Blaine now had tears gushing down his face. He'd never felt so low before, never wanted anything but to run into Cooper's arms and just have someone hold him, but he couldn't. He needed to be strong for himself, he couldn't show how much his heart was breaking that his own brother and boyfriend wanted him to give up something he truly felt passionate about.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cooper managed to breathe out.

"How could I? I only ever see you when it's to suit you." Blaine still hadn't got all of his anger out.

"I-... I'm so sorry Blaine." Cooper told him but not making eye contact. Blaine looked at his brother, trying to read his facial expression but he couldn't. It was one of those rare moments when Cooper's facial expression wasn't excited, but unreadable.

"I don't want to hear it, I need to be alone for a while." Blaine sniffed before walking out the door, without even a second glance but to his brother.

* * *

After hearing the conversation Blaine had had with his brother, Kurt felt empty. He felt selfish, like someone had just got a knife, stabbed it straight through his heart and twisted it. Now, he couldn't even get hold of Blaine to say sorry, to tell him how stupid he was, that he loved Blaine and he'd support him whatever he chose to do, even if that did include risking his life. It was now around ten o'clock at night, Cooper had disappeared a few hours ago after Kurt's request that he just wanted to be alone for a while. Kurt hadn't eaten in about 8 hours, his eyes were red and puffy with tears, he had already cried a river but apparently there were more tears left to fall. He had rung Blaine close to 30 times but he'd gotten no answer, he'd left a voice mail on every other ring and sent pushing 50 texts and still nothing. There was always the chance that Blaine had been called out to a fire, but Blaine always text Kurt and told him that he'd been called out.

Kurt sat back on the couch, one of Blaine's jumpers snug around his broad shoulders. His arms wrapped around himself as he breathed the scent of a sweet, yet masculine smell that now had a tint of smoke in, he'd never really found the name for it, he's always just pegged it as _Blaine_. Kurt looked at his phone again as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his arms around those too. Still nothing.

Of course Santana would use that moment to use the spare key that Kurt wish he'd never ever given her.

"You two better have your damn pants on!" Santana called has Kurt looked over at her. She had one arm stretched in front of her and the other solid across her eyes.

"Blaine's not here." Kurt sniffed and that's when she took her hand away from her eyes and looked at her best friend.

"Kurt? What the hell happened to you?" She asked and was at his side in seconds. Santana was never good at comforting anyone but right now, all Kurt wanted was a hug.

"I'm so stupid." Kurt sobbed the second her arms were around him.

"No, hey. No you're not." She soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his back as he clung to her small shoulders.

"I am, if I'd of just... I should of lied to him, told him I didn't think it was a stupid idea to become a fire fighter." Kurt sobbed harder as the memory of their first conversation about the subject came into his head.

"You shouldn't of lied to him Kurt... Stop... Just..." She let out a deep breath. "You did the right thing by telling him the truth." Santana pulled the man back to take in his face. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come out with me, but I guess that's off the table..." She mumbled the last part, but Kurt still heard her.

"What? No." Kurt pushed the lady back softly. "If he's not going to answer my calls, I have every right to drown my sorrows in liver killing amounts of alcohol!" Kurt stood up and wiped his sleeve across his eyes.

"Right... But there is no way I'm letting you leave the house in that Hummel, you look like Target for kids just had a jumble sale and you tried to wear every colour of clothing." She looked him up and down and only then did he realise what he was wearing.

"Give me a half hour."

* * *

The lights of the club shone from all different directions, Santana was lost a long time ago, in between the fifth and the sixth drink, or was it the seventh? Kurt couldn't remember, all he knows was that he certainly didn't pay for it. Some random who had been checking his ass out for a good hour or so. But right now, he was grind up against some guy, firm hands pressed on his hips, moving them in time with the beat of the music.

"Adam." He puffed in Kurt's ears. "Remember it, you'll be screaming it later."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to take a guess and say around 5 parts left? I could be wrong but we're coming too an end shortly... Just a huuuuugggeee thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this, it's crazy how many people are reading this!**

**And a heads up before you read this part, I am sorry, please don't hate me yet. You don't know what's going on in my crazy little mind! Mwhaha!**

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

"Santana, can you-"

"No."

"I was just going to-"

"No."

"Santana,"

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Satan?" Kurt was fed up of Santana's ignorant attitude, all he wanted was for her to pass him the headache tablets.

"After me saving your sorry excuse for an ass last night, I no longer have to do anything for you." She turned her body away from the older man, picking up the paper but not actually reading it.

"Saving me? What in good God's name are you talking about?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at his friend, trying to puzzle a few pieces of last night together. All he remembers was being pissed and Blaine and going out for a few drinks... That's when it hit him... He was angry at Blaine, he doesn't remember anything, and he woke up on Santana's couch. "Please tell me I didn't sleep with anyone..." Kurt closed his eyes and felt his eyes burn with tears. He couldn't do that to Blaine, it had taken him so long to finally get Blaine and now that he had him, he could have thrown it all away in just one night.

_*Last night.*_

"Adam." Santana over heard the taller man try and whisper in her friend's ear, but it was very hard since the club music was so loud. She looked at how they were dancing, this Adam guy had his hands on Kurt's hips, clearly trying to push them down slightly so he could get a feel of some of the shorter man's skin. One of Kurt's hands was resting on his and the other was up above his head and tangling in the guys chestnut hair. Santana looked at the pair in disgust. "Remember it, you'll be screaming it later." That was the line and the bitch crossed it, Santana thought to herself. She had left Kurt alone for ten minutes to get them a drink and she returns to this.

"Oh hell no!" She interrupted their little show. "Listen here Price English, I suggest you put those hands back in your pockets before I remove them with a blunt knife and slap you round the face with them." She told the man and flashed her usual bitchy glare.

"Santana, c'mon... He's j-just bein' friendly." Kurt slurred as he tried to lean against the man he was just dancing with.

"Friendly? Is that what you tell all your victims?" Santana cocked her eyebrow and the guy started to back away.

"Yeah... I'm going to... Er, go." The guy looked nervous and the Latin couldn't help but smirk at her work. She looked back at Kurt to see him making grabby hands towards the guy.

"Seriously, Lady Face? What the hell would little Blainers do if he found out about that?" She raised her eyebrows as Kurt latched onto her arm and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Blaine doesn't love me." Kurt sobbed, Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I do not have to listen to this." She mumbled as Kurt started going off about how much he loved Blaine and how incredible their sex was. Santana just screwed her face up and began to take Kurt back to his and Blaine's apartment, then she realised how much of a bad idea that was since Blaine was probably waiting to shout his tiny pants off. So she got a cab and let her drunken friend crash on her couch.

"Oh my god." Kurt put his face in his hands. "Blaine... I need to see him!" Kurt told her, rushing to get up but almost falling flat on his face when his leg got caught around the kitchen chair.

"Wait, so I don't even get a thank you? Pretty sure I should be like your hero now?" Santana only seemed a little bit offended by this.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Kurt said, not really looking at the girl. "I'll, I don't know, I'll by you lunch sometime." Kurt still didn't look at her, his brain was way too busy to process anything else right now, other than the fact that he had been a pretty crappy boyfriend.

"Whatever, just so we're clear, next time, I'm letting you cheat on that little midget." She waved him off, if this was any other day, he would have fired an insult back.

"Blaine?" Kurt slowly peeked his head around the door and looked around the apartment to see it empty. "Blaine? Honey?" Kurt tried again. He walked towards Blaine's bedroom to see the door closed, he knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping. "Blaine?" Kurt asked again as he pushed the door open slowly, to see his boyfriend sat with a black NYFD t-shirt on and his black polyester fire fighter pants on, his phone was in one hand and the other was pinching the bridge of his nose. Blaine slowly looked up at Kurt, his eyes were bright but the skin around them was dark, like he'd been up for hours.

"I called you." Blaine whispered, looking at his boyfriend. "about 30 times, actually." Blaine pushed his lips together and Kurt looked away from the shorter male.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt had to choke back a sob. Blaine let out an effortless laugh, causing Kurt to look up. "What?"

"I'm sick of fighting, not just with you, but with everyone." Blaine's head fell again and Kurt rushed to sit next to him on his bad, not sure to touch him or not.

"I know, sweetie. You think I like fighting with you?" Kurt exhaled and took Blaine's hand. The younger man only flinched slightly.

"I don't get why you're not proud of me?" Blaine said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"What? You think... I'm not?" Kurt took a breath. "Blaine, don't think I'm not proud of you, I'm dead proud of you! It's just... You think it's easy for me? Knowing that that kiss goodbye could be our last kiss? That I may have to go through life knowing that the man I'm so head over heels in love with could leave for work and never come back?" Kurt's eyes began to fill up, the thought of not having Blaine there made him feel physically sick, he couldn't do it. A life without Blaine was a life he didn't want to know about.

"Why do you always think of the worst case situation? I may not die..." Blaine trailed off, he couldn't actually think of a point to back himself up with.

"But what if you do?" Kurt raised his voice; he was getting pretty defensive now.

"You know what? We've had this conversation too many times and I'm sick of having it with you, Kurt." Blaine stood up and Kurt followed his actions. "If you can't accept that saving people makes me happy then I don't really need you." Blaine sighed and turned away from Kurt, he couldn't look the man in the eyes right now, not after saying that.

"Blaine-" Kurt sobbed and that made everything so much worse. He never wanted to be the one to make Kurt sound like that, the hurt audible in his ears, ripping his heart into millions of tiny pieces.

"We'll talk when I get home." Blaine told him as he turned around to face his boyfriend. They kept eye contact for a little while, it was like they were trying to fight an endless battle. Why did they have to complicate things? Sometimes Blaine wishes they could go back to when they were just having sex, back when things were simple but now? Now it felt like everyday he was being thrown in a never ending pool and was expected to learn how to breathe under water.

Kurt broke the silence with a mumbled, "I love you." And Blaine's heart seemed to break even more, this wasn't a break up, no, Blaine could never ever let Kurt go, it was just something they should of figured out a long time ago.

"I love you too, babe." Blaine gave him a sad smile, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek before turning away from him. Only when the door was closed did Blaine allow himself to cry and he was pretty sure Kurt did the same.

**"NY Delta 5, do you read? Over."**

**"NY Delta 5 to Delta 7, we copy. Over."**

**"Back up, we need back up from Delta 4! Over."**

**"Delta 7 to Delta 5. Back up request has been sent. Please try and stay calm. Don't send anymore men in till back has arrived. Copy?**

**"Copy."**

Blaine could hear all the voices from his walky-talky as he battled his way through the blaze, this had been going on for over 5 hours now and he was pretty surprised that the house was still stable. The hose was heavy in his arms, especially since he and Wes were the only ones carrying it. Nothing seemed to be working, the house was quickly getting hotter and hotter, water just seemed to be evaporating before it had ever left the hose. This was defiantly the biggest fire Blaine had ever tried to put out with the team.

"Anderson, we need to get out fast!" Wes shouted over the blaze.

"We can't, not until I'm certain everyone's out!" Blaine shouted back.

"We don't have much time, this thing is going to collapse at any second! We've been lucky so far!"

"Wes, everything is fine, the structure is still strong, and we have at least another hour!" Blaine replied as a few flaming floor boards came crashing down behind them.

**"Anderson? Do you copy?"**

"Anderson to Delta 5." Blaine replied.

**"We need you and Montgomery out as soon as possible, there isn't long left. Over."**

"There's still people inside. Over."

**"We've sent for back up, they should be here soon. But we need you guys out, I'm not asking, this is an order. Over."**

"Copy."

Kurt ignored the news. He always did when there was a fire on, he didn't really want to see the man he loved more than anything play with fire. The TV was on in the background as he danced around the kitchen, he had the radio, blasting out some song by some current artists, he didn't know what it was, and he just knew it was something upbeat that he could dance to. He was making dinner, Blaine's favourite. Although when Blaine left for work, they weren't in the best of moods with each other, that didn't change the fact that he loved Blaine and Blaine loved him.

He chanced a quick glance at the TV to see a news reporter talking into a microphone with a huge blaze behind him. Kurt chose to ignore the fact that Blaine was probably in there. He certainly did not want to think about that. He just wanted to imagine Blaine's face when he comes home to see Kurt's cooked for him. To feel Blaine's lips against his, the way his hands always rest on Kurt's hips and slide around they're resting either on his ass or just above it. The thought of Blaine in Kurt's arms made him smile like a child in a candy store.

A few hours had passed now, not that Kurt was too worried, Blaine often had paper work to do after a huge fire like that, maybe he just needed some alone time. Kurt was knocked out of his little domestic imagination by a knock on the door. Kurt's smile grew at the thought of Blaine being stood there with flowers or something romantic. But it wasn't Blaine. Kurt's heart stopped when the middle-aged man stood in his door way, dressed in a very dapper looking suit and a sorry expression on his face.

"Mr Hummel?" He asked in a deep voice. He got something out of his inner suit pocket and flipped the leather case open to show the younger man a badge, declaring he was part of the police department. Kurt felt empty, his eyes filled with tears, this wasn't happening... Blaine told him it wouldn't... It couldn't... "I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaya for new updates! So I told you not to hate me, you ignored me, that is fine but now you can all send me lovely messages of how sorry you are:)**

**I am kidding of course. You could try and hate me but you know you'd still read it...(I like to think you would...)**

**Yeah, shut up Megan, no one cares. Kay, yes I am talking to myself, sorry.**

**The song I used in this chapter is of course Thinking Of You By Katy Perry. I am a little obsessed with this song and if you didn't know, it's where the title of this song comes from!**

**Peace out my bruddas from anudda mudda**

_**I do not own anything, unless you're talking about a love from klaine, then yes, I do own that one.**_

* * *

Kurt felt numb. Like someone had just grabbed his heart and ripped it into two right in front of him. Like nothing would ever hurt him more than hearing those words. Just a simple 'I'm sorry' and his whole world had just crumbled to the ground. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he said something, he was hearing a noise but he couldn't work out what it was or who it was coming from. His eyes fell shut, which was the moment that he realised it was the first time he'd blunk since the news had slapped him around the face. Kurt took a deep breath, trying to get his breathing under control before opening his eyes and looking into the eyes of the man that stood before him. They were a dull grey colour, they looked exactly how he felt right now.

"Mr Hummel?" His voice broke Kurt out of his shock but Kurt still didn't say anything, just waited for the man to repeat what he had been saying while Kurt was off in his own broken down world. "We just wanted to make sure-"

"No." Kurt interrupted the man, causing a look of shock to form on the officers face.

"Excuse me?"

"So that's it? I don't even get to identify the body?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Well, Mr Hummel; we hadn't actually found-"

"So you're just assuming he's dead? Like you literally have no confirmation of that whatsoever?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. They didn't even have the cheek to look for his body, they were just guessing because he didn't return to the check point. "How do you know he's dead then if you found no body? How the hell can you stand there and be sorry when you haven't even tried?" Kurt was shouting at the man at this point, he looked extremely petrified.

"Mr Hummel, the building collapsed, there was no chance that Bl-"

"Don't you dare Mr Hummel me!" Kurt screamed while pointing his index finger in the man's face. "I want you to take your well groomed ass back down to the building and rummage on your hands and knees until you come across my boyfriend's body, then you have every right to come here and apologise for my loss, but until then; I don't want to see your pathetic sad expression." And with that, Kurt slammed the door in his face. His back hit the door and he fell to the ground, clutching his arms tight around his knees. There was no way Blaine was dead, he was too careful. Too good at what he was doing to die. This couldn't be happening, not to Blaine, not to them.

Kurt's eyes were burning from the amount of crying he'd done. His usually pale skin was covered in ugly red blotches and his eyes were red a puffy, but right now; that was the least of his worried. Blaine couldn't be gone; he'd told Kurt that he wouldn't. Kurt's eyes fell tightly shut as he gripped himself tighter, the feeling of being completely alone washed over him. He felt empty, like a part of him was actually missing. He looked up to the window opposite him, even though it must be around one in the morning, the blinds were still open so the city light danced back at him, making him feel even more alone in this giant world. He felt like he had no one, that was almost a lie; he knew Santana would be at her most sympathetic but that didn't change the fact that he didn't have Blaine. The one person that had seen him through almost everything was gone, and all he had left were stupid memories and a couple of old photographs.

Kurt stood up, very uneasy on his feet and turned the radio on, not too sure what he was going to get from it. He wanted to feel less alone, not like the world had just given up on him. Of course the song fitted how he felt, how cliché.

**Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection.  
Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one;  
I still got the seed.**

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best Is all I will know.

Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you.  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if you were the one,  
who was spending the night.  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes.

Kurt turned the radio off and went back to his position against the door, he didn't need that. He'd rather feel alone that have some song ripping him apart. Blaine wasn't even gone; that's what he kept telling himself. Blaine couldn't be. He repeated for at least the eleventh time that night.

* * *

He wasn't too sure if it was his head drumming from the lack of sleep he'd got last night or because there seriously was someone drumming at his door. Kurt sat up from his weird position on the floor. He'd fallen asleep there at around six this morning, he didn't want to get into his or Blaine's beds, there had been far too many amazing memories and the fact that the last person to stay in those beds at been Blaine made him want to never ever wash those sheets again.

"Come on, Kurt, open up." Kurt almost didn't recognise the softness in Santana's voice and the fact that she'd actually called him by his fist name for once.

"Santana?" Kurt croaked as he looked around his empty apartment.

"I'm behind the door, come on; you can't stay there forever." She sighed.

"I'll move when Blaine comes home." Kurt told her as he tried not to cry anymore. Santana let of a sigh of defeat, she knew Kurt was stubborn but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Just... Please, just let me in." She said in almost a whisper. There was some muffled movement from the other side before the door slowly opened, revelling a puffy-eyed-in-desperate-need-of-sleep looking Kurt. "Oh, Kurt." Santana sighed again as she threw he arms around her friend. He weakly placed them on her rib cage, inhaling her soothing scent a little. "I know right now you probably want to be alone... But..." She grabbed his hands and walked him over to the couch, sitting them both down, she took another deep breath. "But... When Blaine first did his, his training, or whatever... They were asked to... To write a note to their loved once... Ya know, just in case they..." Santana didn't want to say too much, just in case she started the water works again.

"I get it San." Kurt gave her a watery smile.

"Anyway, he gave the note to me. I, being the nosey bitch that I am did have a cheeky sneak and..." A tear slithered down her cheek. Kurt was surprised, this was the first time in almost 20 years that he'd seen Santana cry. "You picked yourself a sappy one, that's all I'm saying." She laughed a little, although she didn't mean it in a bad way, judging by the tears pouring down her face.

"Did you... I-I mean... Have you?" Kurt stuttered, assuming Santana knew what he meant. She nodded, pulling a folded up piece of paper from her jacket pocket and handing it to her friend. "I don't know if I want to read it." Kurt added, eyes fixed on the piece of paper he had just been handed.

"I think you should." Santana was also still staring at the paper. The fact that he wrote this when they hadn't established their feelings yet made Kurt's heart ache, Blaine wouldn't of written the note to him if he wasn't going to pour his feelings out, he would of written to Cooper, or his mother. Not him.

**_Kurt,_**

**_ If you're reading this... I guess that's it, my stories over. I wish I knew how our story ended, I guess writing this letter would be so much easier... I like to think I got my shit together and told you what an incredible man you are, and if I didn't? Well, Kurt... You're an amazing man._**

**_I never told you that did I? I can tell. But you are, Kurt. You mean so much to me and right now I can admit that because what does it matter, ay? I'm not here so feel free to tell Santana so she can take the piss, or maybe she's already read this? (That wouldn't surprise me actually, since I did give this to her. Stupid idea number one.) But I don't care what she says to me or about me anymore, the only opinion I've ever cared about is yours. When I've been going to those fancy dinner things you used to take me to, or even if it was just my outfit for the day, just seeing the way your eyes racked over me made me feel like I was on top of the world._**

**_I always told myself that I'd marry you one day, did you know that? I'll never forget the day I realised that you were my soul mate. You probably wouldn't remember that day since it was nothing special for you. But I remember you came back from a date with some floozy. (Don't talk to me about names, there was basically a queue of guys waiting for you to ask them out, and don't deny it you sexy hunk of meat.) By the sounds of it, it was a pretty shit date. You looked so adorable while you were telling me about it, I just remember you saying that it didn't matter because we all kiss a tone of frogs before we find our prince. _**

**_That's when you said there's tones of fish in the water._**

**_That's when I knew that I had to be your fish. I didn't care how I did it, I wanted to be it for you. The one that you tell your friends and family you were going to marry, I take it we didn't make it that far?_**

**_Because now, I'm going to have to look down on you while you walk down that aisle with some well groomed bloke, the wedding would be perfect because there's no doubt in my mind that you planned it. He'll stand in front of you and tell you how much he loves you and you'll return the words, but guess what? He'll never, in a million years love you as much as I do. He'll never want you as much as I do, he may treat you like a million dollars, but guess what? I'd treat you like a billion. I hope the moment he tells you that he's never loved another, you think of me. Think of how it could have been. If you didn't get that already Kurt, I love you. So damn much. Knowing you has been the biggest pleasure of my life._**

**_So, I guess this is our last goodbye?_**

**_Blaine._**

* * *

He was shouting, but no one was listening. He was moving, but nothing was happening. Someone had to hear him, surely. He had never shouted so loud in his life. Why wasn't he hot? That's normally what happens in fires? Blaine turned his head to the side to see a very worried looking Wes staring back at him, tears were shining in his eyes. Blaine frowned. Why was Wes crying? Blaine tried to wiggle his way out when a very sharp pain stilled him in his right thigh. Why the hell hadn't the rescue team pulled him out yet? There was a warm squeeze, he looked down to see Wes's hand had grabbed his. That's when he remembered why they were in this situation. Blaine was adamant to get the child out of the building; he had to, how could he not? That child could have been the next life changing president, or he could have been the scientist that finds a cure for cancer. Blaine looked back to his friend, who was still frowning with worry. 'I'm sorry' Blaine whispered as he shut his eyes, waiting for something, anything to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bloody hell I haven't updated in so long and I am so so so so sorry... But yes, we are almost at the end now, only one more chapter. **

**I cannot believe the following this story has had, like compared to the other's I have written... That is just wow... So thank you, to every that has take the time to abuse me via reviews, I have read every single one and I have smiled at the too! You are all amazing!**

**I was going to update earlier this week, but given the recent loss we're are suffering from, I just needed a few days... I'm still really suffering from the loss of Cory actually, it makes no sense to me and I just really miss him... R.I.P, angel.**

**Anyway- you're welcome.**

_**I own nothing you recognise.**_

* * *

*_The night of the fire.*_

The fire had been very much out for almost 4 hours now, yet the scene was still very much a light. There was a mess of police, paramedics and a rush of the general public trying to get a look in. David was checking over some of the paper work of how the fire started near the fire truck, he was trying to get rid of the painful beeping sounding in his ears of Wes and Blaine's trackers, informing him that there was no movement from the pair. The noise wasn't just painful because of the pitch of it, no. It was painful because it was two of the man's closest friends. Maybe Blaine hadn't been at the fire station long, but that didn't change the fact that he was David's friend and losing a friend, no matter how long you've known them is still one of the hardest things. David took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the noise once more. His hand reached up to turn the devices off, but he didn't need to, that constant beeping was shut off... David opened his eyes to see the tracking devices attached to the truck to showing movement from the fire fighters. All the lights were off, apart from two... Wes and Blaine were very much alive and moving.

"Chief, Chief!" David shouted, not wanting to take his eyes off the devices, just in case he was seeing things. "Chief, you've gotta see this!" David shouted again, motioning for the fire Chief to come over. The chief came rushing over, pushing aside a few people to get to his co-worker.

"What? What is it?" The man frowned, looking where David was pointing.

"Wes and Blaine..." David started.

"Jesus Christ... How the hell are those men still alive?" The man muttered, more to himself but David still heard.

"We need to get them out, go knows what state they're in."

"You're right. You stay here and try and get through to them, I'm going to get back up; God only knows how much time we have before that building either gives way or two of our best give way." The man nodded at David, who nodded back. He quickly rushed a way while David was pressing buttons, trying to pick up a signal from his two friends.

* * *

"Blaine, stay with me!" Wes shouted as he army crawled his way under a few fallen roof support beams.

"I'm trying here!" Blaine cried. Why did this have to happen to him? No. He couldn't think that, he had to stay strong, he couldn't give up. Not when he didn't know what Kurt was feeling... What if they had already told their loved ones they were gone? What if Kurt had been given that letter Blaine had written so long ago... No, he couldn't think that right now. He had to get out of here, he needed Kurt. And he was pretty sure Kurt needed him.

"I-I think I s-see light!" Wes shouted back to Blaine, who looked up to was far in front of Wes as he could see.

"Wes for the love of God, just keep crawling! This building is probably on it's last legs!" Blaine shouted as Wes began to crawl with all his force. It was hard to say the least. It must of been at least 40 degrees, there were still pieces of shrubbery there were scorching hot, Blaine was pretty sure he'd broken at least three ribs, his head was pounding, he could only just use his right arm and all this fire clothing was just weighing them down even more. But he could do this, if not for himself then defiantly for Kurt.

* * *

"I don't give a crap how dangerous it is in that building, two of my best men are in there and they're still very much alive!" Chief Davison shouted at one of the scene members, apparently the men in red vests had already started to assess the condition of the scene.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've already informed their loved ones of their loss. We can't have anyone else go in there, I'm sorry." One of the scene assessors replied.

"But their alive!" Chief Davison threw his hands in the air in frustration. "You know what? If you're not going to send anyone else in, I'll go in!"

"No, sir-"

"Don't you dare. I don't know how you're going to sleep at night knowing you're about to _let_ two men die because you're too bone-idol to try and do something about it. Now get out of my way!" Chief Davison roared at the young man.

"But sir, if you go in there; you could risk your own life!" The man shouted after him.

"I'd rather die trying, than living knowing I hadn't even tried at all." Chief Davison didn't have to get very far in the building before he had spotted one of his men, Montgomery was on all fours, clearly trying to move something far too heavy for his own strength out the way. Davison had to watch his footing, one bad foot and he could be killing all of them. He stepped carefully, moving a few lighter objects out of their pathway. The two men were very near to civilisation, but clearly Anderson was very injured.

"Wes, I-I can't move anymore... I'm in so much pain." Davison heard Anderson say through gritted teeth.

"Blaine, come on. We're so close... Just..." Wes replied.

"Step back, Montgomery. You don't have the energy." Davidson shouted to the pair, causing them to both snap their heads up and look at their Chief. He slowly and carefully moved towards them, keeping an eye on his footing, ducking at the right times. He was only about 10 meters in and he could already tell there really wasn't much time left before the whole structure of the house just gave way. He then come to an opening where the two men were, Anderson was stuck under what used to be an arch way, which at collapsed from the fire; his right arm was trapped under his body. Both their faces were a mix of blood, sweat and fear. "So here's what we're going to do. Wes, I'm going to lift this and I need to you pull on Blaine's good arm, alright? Anderson, I know you're hurt but we gotta do this as quick as possible, god only knows how much time we have." Davison told the pair, Wes gave him a firm nod, whereas Blaine's was more worried. Davison started to move a few of the fallen bricks, not wanting to pull the wrong one. It was like a real life game of jenga, only a life was at risk. "Grab hold of his left arm." Davison said and Wes did as he was told, grabbing Blaine's arm. "On a count of 3... 1... 2... 3..!" And with that, Davison lifted and Wes pulled, causing Blaine to shout out in pain, but he was freed. Davison picked Blaine up the second he was in a more open area and threw him over his shoulder.

Just as Davison turned, keeping low to stop their lungs filling with soot too much, there was a huge bang from behind them. There really wasn't much time.

"Just run, Chief!" Blaine shouted from over his shoulder. "They can patch me up, as long as I'm alive!"

"That's my boy." Davison sighed with pride, but now really wasn't the time.

* * *

"What the heel do you mean you let Davison go in? Are you out of your fucking mind!" David shouted at the younger man in a red vest.

"I... He..." He started but was rudely interrupted.

"Davison hasn't been in a wreck like that in over 5 years, he's the Chief for crying out loud! Why didn't you send the other fighters in?" David shouted again, he really couldn't believe the stupidity of the recovery team right now.

"He went in! I couldn't stop him!"

"If he doesn't come out alive, on your head be it!" David snarled at the younger man, just as there was a huge crash from inside the building, almost every single had snapped up from what they were doing to look round at the building. It was honestly like something from a film... The whole house crashed the ground just as 3 men came running out, well 2 men. The other was thrown over Davison's shoulder. "You are so fucking lucky right now." David snarled again as he pointed a harsh finger to the boy in a red vest.

"I need a medic! Now!" Davison shouted. The whole fire team had gathered around were Blaine was laid, almost motionless on the floor, with Wes trying his best not to pass out next to him. David ran up to them, giving Davison a pointed look.

"You could of died." David said bluntly.

"And they could've too." He replied with raised eyebrows, before stepping back to let the medics do their work. "I'm going to need you to get hold of the people that have been told Blaine and Wes didn't make it, and I want you to find the people that thought it was a good idea to tell them they didn't make it before I had given them the clear and bring them to me so I can fire their sorry asses." Davison told his co-Chief, pinching at the bridge of his nose... What a night this had been...

* * *

_*The day after the fire.*_

Kurt still felt numb, well, do you blame him? Of course he did. He hadn't stopped crying. When Santana arrived he thought he could do it, thought he could stop crying but the second he read one word in Blaine's scrubby hand writing, the tears just started to pour again and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He had changed clothes, only to put yet another one of Blaine's t-shirts on, it still smelt very much like him. Kurt was currently sat on their sofa, staring at nothing. His hands had grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt and had pulled it up to his nose, just breathing in Blaine. It had a weird sense of safety to it, like just having Blaine's sent around meant that he was going to be okay... But he knew he wasn't. How could anything be okay anymore? Just as Kurt's eyes began to tear up again, there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Kurt shouted, without even realising he had shouted it.

"Kurt... Just, please? I really need you to come with me..." The voice on the other side of the door said. For a split second, he thought it was Blaine. That smooth voice, it was defiantly an Anderson voice.

"I can't look at you, Cooper. You remind me of... Him." Kurt whispered the last part.

"Fine, I'll wear a bag over my head... Just, please. Trust me?" Cooper asked; his voice sound so sure, so strong. How could he be s strong? He He had just lost his brother for crying out loud! Kurt slowly got up and walked towards the door and opened it, about a millimetre at a time.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, frowning at the older Anderson.

"Somewhere... Please, Kurt." Cooper was pretty begging now and that was not something he did often.

"Fine... I just need to-"

"No you don't, no one's going to care what you look like where we're going." Cooper shoved the door open the rest of the way and grabbed Kurt's hand, and yanked him out of the apartment, making sure the door clicked behind him. Once they were in the car, Kurt just looked out the window. He didn't want to look at Cooper because Cooper looked like Blaine and Blaine was gone and Kurt really did not want to be reminded of that. After a short drive, which Kurt hadn't really focused on where they were going, they were pulled up in a hospital.

"Cooper... Why're we here?" Kurt asked the older Anderson who had a little smile on his face. "And why the hell are you smiling?" Kurt frowned.

"Blaine's not dead." Cooper turned and looked at Kurt with a grin on his face. And that was how Kurt's whole world came back together with just three words.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." Kurt closed his eyes, he wasn't sure why he was crying, not anymore.

"Just go a see him will you? Kiss him senseless, have crazy 'my boyfriend's not dead sex' or whatever you do when you find out someone isn't dead." Cooper looked confused at his own statement, but Kurt wasn't listening. He was already on his way to Blaine's room. He checked in as a visitor faster than a bullet and went straight to the room he was pretty sure the nurse had told him it was. But when he got to the door of Blaine's room, he realised that Blaine could be a state right now... He didn't know if Blaine was even awake, just because he was alive, didn't mean he wasn't unconscious. Kurt slowly pushed the door open. The room was white, all white with only an adorable head of black curls resting softly against a very white pillow.

"For the last time nurse, I don't want a sponge bath." Blaine sighed, his head was facing away from Kurt.

"Not even if I give you one?" Kurt replied sweetly, making Blaine snap his head around. Then wincing in pain from the movement. "Careful, sweetie." Kurt rushed over to his side, the second he saw the slightest bit of pain.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking at those beautiful blue eyes, which seemed to turn gray when he was sad.

"You're alive." Kurt said, simply.

"Either that or I am dead and you're just an angel." Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

"Still as cheesy as ever." Kurt rolled his eyes with a giggle.

"Get up her and give me a cuddle." Blaine smiled at him, moving over a little to make room for Kurt. Blaine winced again at the sudden movement, feeling a stabbing feeling in his ribs.

"Please, don't hurt yourself even more." Kurt sighed as he rested the palm of him hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Just please get up here. I need to be close to you." Blaine told him, wrapping his good arm around Kurt's waist to pull him down. Kurt automatically curled up to Blaine, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's temple.

"I got your letter." Kurt whispered and Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's middle.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, baby." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair.

"Don't be sorry Blaine, don't ever be sorry." Kurt sobbed on Blaine's chest.

"Babe, please don't cry. I'm here now, okay?"

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said, in between sniffs.

"I love you, too. I should of told you that a long, _long _time ago."


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for how long it's taken me to finish this, but woah! Thank you for staying with me through out this, it means a lot! This has had the best response out of all my stories and I am so happy for that, so thank you!**

**I was going to update sooner but last week was my birthday and it was a little hectic but here it is!**

**The song Blaine is singing in this is ****_Falling for you_**** by Busted.**

**I am also very sorry for how short this is, I wanted to make it longer but I literally re-wrote this at least 4 times and this was the best I could get...**

**I do plan on starting a new story and I have a plot for it, I might start writing it and post it after I could back from holiday... I don't know..**

**Shutting up now. Thank you, everyone, really.**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

"Kurt, I can look after myself, you know?" Blaine let out a sigh of frustration as Kurt adjusted the pillow under Blaine's leg.

"Really, Blaine? You look like someone just used you as a rag doll for God sake, of course I'm going to take care of you!" Kurt gave him a frown and Blaine rolled his eyes. It had been like this for the last 2 weeks, Blaine adamant that he was perfectly okay but Kurt made sure he was comfortable and would do anything to make sure he was. As much as Blaine loved how domestic all this was, he really was fine.

"Seriously, babe. I'm fine. Go to work!" Blaine tried to shuffle away from his boyfriend.

"I just, I'm not happy knowing you're here on your own. What if you need the bathroom, or something?"

"I'm perfectly okay with using the bathroom, Kurt. Go." Blaine pointed at the door and sighed, he hated it when Blaine won.

"Fine. But is there anything I can get you before I go?" Kurt asked, putting more weight on one leg than the other.

"I know one thing you can give me." Blaine wiggled his eye brows and Kurt tried not to giggle.

"No, you can have a kiss and that's as good as you're going to get while you're still like this." Kurt told him and Blaine pouted.

"Fine, I'll take what I can get." Blaine crossed his arms in a mock sigh. "C'mere beautiful." Blaine tilted his head back as Kurt sat next to where Blaine was on the sofa and leaned in to press a sort kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I'll see you later." Kurt whispered on Blaine's lips before pressing another kiss to his lips."

"Mmm, I love you." Blaine smiled as Kurt got up, those three words still managed to make Kurt's heart flip. Hearing Blaine tell him he loved him was like nothing else, if you had told Kurt a year ago that Blaine would be in love with him, he would have laughed until his stomach hurt, but it was real. What they had was real and Kurt thought they were both idiots for not seeing it sooner.

"And look who's back from daddy day care!" Santana shouted as Kurt strolled into the office.

"Oh very funny... I was not at... Whatever you just said, I was just making sure Blaine was comfortable." Kurt replied, turning his head with a pout.

"How'd you do that then? Blow job twice a day? Or was he sat there while you rode the living shit out of him?" Santana asked him, making Kurt spit his coffee out, causing a few looks from his other co-workers.

"You really need to stop coming out with things like that." Kurt mumbled, trying to make sure Santana didn't see the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Next time Hummel, film it. I bet you're a screamer." She announced again.

"Okay, I'm changing the subject, there is no way we're talking about this."

"Oh Blaine, you're so big, oh BLAINE!" Santana said in a weirdly high pitched tone, while moving her wheeled chair forward and backwards, making almost the whole office stare at her.

"Please, oh my God, please stop!" Kurt demanded, causing a chuckle from his female friend.

"I love how you're not denying any of this..." Santana winked.

"And I am no longer listening to you!" Kurt told her, turning away from his friend and pretending to sort through some of the paper work in his out box.

"But seriously, how are things between you two? I mean, I know I make jokes and whatever, but that letter... That was pretty deep, have you talked about it?" Santana asked and Kurt froze, he remembered the feeling of reading it. The feeling of never being able to that he felt the same, that he wanted everything with him. Kurt sighed, trying his very best not to let the tears fall.

"I told him I read it... But, I don't know. He just kind of brushed it off as if it was nothing." Kurt sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him about it? Make sure he knows how you feel too... I mean, I take it you've used the dreaded three words?"

"Of course we have, after what happened to him it was kind of a given... But I don't know, we've never really been serious, like acting serious..."

"Then you bring it up, tell him that you are serious. After the state I found you in Kurt, god forbid I find you in that state again because he's choosing to keep that stupid job." Kurt dipped his head, she was right and he hated that, Santana always seemed to be right.

"You're right." Kurt sighed. "I'll talk to him when I get home."

A few hours and a horribly sticky subway ride later, Kurt finally pulled open their apartment door to the sound of Blaine's music blaring and the man singing along to it. Kurt smiled at that. It felt like they were already an old married couple. The temptation to shout "Honey, I'm home!" Was too much, but even if he did shout that, Blaine probably wouldn't of heard him considering how loud his music was. He just walked through the living room and frowned when he saw Blaine not where he left him.

"Blaine?" Kurt shouted through as he walked closer to the kitchen, only then did he hear Blaine singing along.

"**I'm really falling for you, I hate what you're putting me through. What have you done to me now? I just can't sleep at night, my bed is wet don't know how!**" Blaine sung as he jiggled around the kitchen.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled, causing Blaine to jump and nearly falling on his bad leg. "I told you to stay put." Kurt frowned as he rushed towards his boyfriend, clutching at his hips to keep him up.

"Jesus, don't creep up on me!" Blaine huffed as he shut off his music.

"I'm going to pretend you weren't listening to whatever that was." Kurt told him.

"I was singing about you! **I woke up in my room alone, you're always welcome...**" Blaine started to sing again but Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips to shut him up.

"As lovely and romantic as that is..." Kurt giggled as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and started to kiss over his neck. "We need to talk a-about... Us." Kurt managed to get out, trying his very best not to throw Blaine over the table as have his way with him.

"Please don't tell me you're breaking up with me." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"What? No! God no, Blaine. Never!" Kurt panicked, bringing his arms up to wrap around Blaine's neck. "After that letter... I need you to know how much I'm in this, especially if you're still sure you want to be a fire fighter." Kurt leaned back to look into his boyfriend's eyes. Kurt was searching his eyes, trying to see the first sign of doubt, but he couldn't seem to read his eyes. He was just lost in the beautiful amber orbs that were staring back at him.

"I do. And I know after what's happen you don't want me to... But I feel like I'm finally complete, saving lives and then coming home to this amazing, loving, gorgeous man, this is everything I could ever imagine and more." Blaine told him, not breaking eye contact, not even for a second.

"Blaine... I..."

"Let me finish." Blaine added, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip before dropping to one knee, streching his bad leg out behind him. "That's why I'm asking you now, Kurt Hummel, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?


End file.
